Reliving the Past
by ShadowStrker
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter has one last task given to him that involves teaching the DADA position at Hogwarts in 1977. But can Harry manage to not change the past with his parents' lives at stake? full summary inside.
1. Fulfilling the Prophecy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter has one last task given to him that involves teaching the DADA position at Hogwarts in 1977. But can Harry manage to not change the past with his parents' lives at stake? And can he pick up his life with guilt weighing over him every waking and nonwaking second?

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry…"

Who was calling his name? And why was it so bright?

"Harry!"

Slowly the room swirled into focus. If you could call it a room. In the midst of the empty, white space stood a man with a long silvery beard and half-moon spectacles peering at him.

Harry Potter, an eighteen-year-old boy with black untidy hair and bright green eyes, stared at the man, still standing there with worry written all over his face. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Ignoring the dull throb in his head, Harry forced himself to focus on the man in front of him.

"Dumbledore?" he asked, still in a daze. He couldn't remember where he was. Or why. The last thing he remembered was… Voldemort! Slowly the past few days came back to Harry.

(flashback)

"Little girl, I am only asking where Potter is. Surely that is not hard to comprehend," a cold steely voice said to a red haired girl crouched on the floor. Slowly Ginny Weasley got to her feet, staring straight into the eyes of the cloaked figure. Shivering in fear, she tried to maintain her posture and glare.

"Like I would tell you." She spat bitterly, barely concealing her fear from edging its way out.

"If you do not tell me where Potter is, I will personally kill you and watch you suffer."

"Kill me then," Ginny said, still standing. "I won't let you kill Harry."

"The passion," the voice mocked at her, loud for everyone to hear. "Is there something more to you and Potter then you let show? Hmmm.. Curious indeed." His eyes scanned Ginny's feared expression. "You remind me of someone. A little eleven year old and a diary or something," he continued, pretending to be just remembering. His cold eyes glared at her as Ginny's face went even paler than what it was before. "I must say, you might be useful. Yes, I'll wait for Potter to come and kill you for him to see. That is, if he's not too much of a coward to show his face."

Ginny bit her lip from retorting back any response. Unable to maintain herself anymore, she spat out angrily, "Harry is _not_ a coward. And he _will_ kill you, no matter what."

"Is that so, little girl? Don't worry, your Harry will be glad to join his so-called godfather and parents. In fact, if you tell me where he is, I might make his death a little less painful."

Turning around while still keeping a watch on Ginny, the cloaked figure came across a group of first years, cowering in fear. "Since Ms. Weasley fails to provide such information, I just have to entertain myself a different way until Potter shows up." Smirking evilly at the first years, he pointed his wand. "But they're so young. So innocent. I actually feel bad about this." he paused for a moment mockingly. "Or not. Avada Kedavra." Immediately a streak of green light illuminated out of his wand, silencing the screams from the cowering group.

Ginny's eyes widened as they filled with tears as she watched the heap of student fall to the ground, never to move again. Voldemort, not fazed at all, began carelessly flinging the unforgivable curses throughout the room. Shrieks and cries could be heard throughout the room as bright green lights flashed, followed by a maniacal high-pitched laughter.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny cried out, in desperate hope to catch Voldemort off guard. A sense of hope filled her as his wand slowly started to float to where she was. However, before it got even halfway, Voldemort lifted his hand to the wand, immediately pulling it back to him. Glaring at Ginny, he slowly made his way to her.

"Crucio!"

Immediately the redhead felt stabs of pain hitting her from every possible point on her. Screaming in agony, she prayed for the pain to lessen. Eventually Voldemort lifted his wand off her, dropping her into a pile to the ground, full of cuts and bruises. "Dare to touch my wand again blood traitor?"

Ginny used all her strength to sneer back at him, still feeling the burning sensation throughout her body.

"Crucio." Voldemort raised his wand at Ginny again, causing her screams to echo throughout the room.

"Stupefy!" a voice from the back of the room shouted, shaking in anger. Voldemort glanced up in time to narrowly miss the spell, breaking his concentration from Ginny. As soon as Voldemort had moved, Ginny fell to the ground unmoving.

"Ah, Potter… the Chosen One… here at last." Voldemort started his way to where Harry stood in the back with his wand pointed at Voldemort from that last spell. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day. Seventeen long years actually, and finally, here we are at last."

Harry remained silent, watching carefully every move.

"Are you ready to join your headmaster?" Voldemort mocked.

Shaking in rage, Harry sent a hex hurtling at Voldemort who disbanded it easily with a flick of his hand.

"Crucio!"

Harry barely ducked in time to avoid being hit by the unforgivable curse.

Sending more curses at Harry, Voldemort continued, "Or how about Black? It was such a pity he did not follow his family footsteps. He would have made an honorable follower."

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted while dodging the numerous curses being thrown at him.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Impedimenta!"

"Incendio!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

As Harry dodged yet another Cruciatus Curse, he quickly thought to himself. He did not know how much longer he'll be able to take of this. Knowing he had to do something different. Something unexpected. But what?

"You never answered me Potter. Ready to join your parents? Or how about…" he flicked his eyes towards the lying heap where Ginny was laying. "Your girlfriend?"

Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of Ginny, startling him enough as a Cruciatus Curse finally hit its mark. Harry screamed as he felt the familiar piercing of knives burning through him. Holding him for a while, Voldemort laughed before dropping Harry to the ground. "Did that hurt Harry?" he asked, referring to both the verbal and physical beating. "To never be able to talk to her again. To never hold her. But it doesn't matter. When I'm done with you she'll be the last of your worries." An uncontrollable rage entered him, leaving him… calm?

"You're wrong about that… Tom." Harry said, as he picked himself off the ground. Voldemort's snakelike eyes widened at Harry's will to continue fighting.

"Crucio!"

But Harry managed to duck the curse, continuing his way to Voldemort. Screaming every curse he knew, he continued to Voldemort. Finally one of his many spells hit Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called, disarming Voldemort. He stood over Voldemort, pointing his wand right at his heart.

"Go on Harry," Voldemort mocked, sneering at him. "Use the unforgivable curse. You know you want to. It's a part of you."

Harry hesitated at Voldemort's words. From all the deaths and terror Voldemort had brought, he couldn't pull himself to muttered those two dreaded words. "A- "Harry glanced at Ginny and then at Voldemort. "Accio sword!" he said. Voldemort's eyes widened at this surprise, but he didn't have much time to retaliate. A second later, a golden sword whizzed into the room landing right in Harry's hands. "For my parents, Ginny, and everyone you hurt." Harry brought the sword right into Voldemort's heart. "…Goodbye… Tom."

As the sword pierced through him, he screamed in agony. As the last breath left Tom, a green light shone out of the mark Harry had made in his body, shooting straight up into Harry. Harry glanced around the room as an unbearable pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse struck through him. His eyes brimmed with tears at the pain coming from Voldemort's body and the sadness of all the lying dead bodies surrounding him. His eyes came to a final rest on the petite redhead lying on the ground as his vision faded to black.

(/flashback)

"Yes Harry." The man, also known as Albus Dumbledore, nodded his head.

Harry shot up from where he was lying as an immense pain throbbed through his body. "But you… you're…"

"Dead?" Dumbledore supplied, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he gently pushed Harry back down on to the bed he was lying on. Harry nodded, feeling another stab of pain going through his body. "One cannot be limited by death." Seeing Harry's confused expression, Dumbledore hurried on, "But I do not have much time for such bothersome terms."

"Sir, what happened to Voldemort?"

"Tom is dead, Harry, thanks to you." Dumbledore smiled over his spectacles at Harry.

"And what about…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

Dumbledore's bright smile dimmed slightly at what he knew Harry was bringing up. "That is for you to learn at a later time. It is not my place to tell you."

Harry narrowed his eyes, as anger slowly began to build up within him in addition to the dread that had been sitting at the bottom of his stomach since he woke up.

"Now Harry, I have come with an offer to propose for you."

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. "What now?" he asked darkly.

"In my teaching career, we had a young professor come to Hogwarts as a teacher for a Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"…So?"

"Unless my memory fails me, I do believe that this professor saved a group of students, two in particular, from Voldemort."

"Yay for him." Harry replied dryly.

Ignoring Harry's annoyed tone, Dumbledore continued. "He went by the name of Harry Potter…"

At this Harry opened his eyes, quickly scanning Dumbledore's face. "I do believe it was you who was that professor."

"Alright, so?" Harry asked, looking skeptically at the aged wizard in front of him. "If you want me to go back, forget it. I've had enough of this war."

"Harry-"

Harry cut in. "I already killed Voldemort because of that prophecy. What more do I have to do!" he asked angrily.

"Yes Harry, you have done enough. But it's more than just the war."

"What do you-" Harry began.

"Those two students were a Mr. James Potter and a Ms. Lily Evans." Dumbledore finished.

Harry gaped at what the former headmaster just said.

"Please Harry. This is the last favor I ask of you. After you return, you will be completely done with all this war." Harry nodded still unable to talk. "It's settled then. I will be sending you to the year of 1977. And however much you are tempted, you cannot change the future Harry. You cannot warn your parents of Peter Pettigrew, you are only there to protect them. Its consequences are unseen and can become an even greater threat than we might guess." Seeing Harry's nod, Dumbledore waved his wand at Harry, and after muttering a spell, a light shot around him. As the light slowly circled Harry, it rose getting higher and higher. Dumbledore offered one last remark before Harry's parting. "Good luck Harry, and enjoy your time with your parents." Harry watched Dumbledore's twinkling eyes to fade into the background as he was removed from that room, that time, that life.

**A/N: hey everyone. I know this story has probably been done a lot, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it and ill try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Review please! **

**this is a repost for those who read the other one. story is still the same, i just had to change something and i couldnt find out how to do it without recreating a new story. sorry!**


	2. The New Guy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Thanks to mysweetkisses for reviewing!**

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 2**

Once again Harry was surrounded with bright lights swirling around him. As the lights slowly faded away, he scanned the area. The previous room with Dumbledore was now gone and in its place was a forest next to a castle. Hogwarts. Looking around the familiar environment, Harry breathed in the fresh air before walking to the castle. Beside him sat a packed trunk which Harry hoped had everything he needed.

"Massssster." Something hissed at Harry.

Harry jumped, quickly looking around with his wand out.

"Massssster." The thing repeated. This time Harry felt a movement on his leg as something slithered up. Harry looked down. Sweeping his cloak away from him, he came across a bright green snake, the same color of his eyes actually, wrapped around him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, unknowingly in Parseltongue.

"Your ssservent." The snake hissed back, bowing her head slightly.

"W-what?"

"I am bound to you, massster."

"Don't call me master. Harry is fine."

"But massster…"

"Please…" Harry pleaded quietly, not wanting to remember Voldemort and his 'supporters'.

"As you wisssh… Harry…" the snake hissed defeatedly.

"Thanks. So, er, why are you here? And what are you doing on me?"

"I am here to do as you command in protection for you. Do you not feel the excessss power coursing through your veinsss?" Now that Harry thought about it, he did feel incredibly more powerful and stronger ever since his fight with Voldemort. He had not noticed it before in the presence of Dumbledore as at that time, all he felt was pain and throbs.

"Is this because I defeated Voldemort?" Harry asked. The snake hissed in affirmation. "Great, even more to remember Voldemort by. So not only did he ruin my life and take away the people I hold prized, now he has to be _in_ me?" Harry muttered to himself as he started walking towards the castle again.

"So do you have a name?" Harry asked conversationally to the snake who, by this time, had slithered her way to rest on Harry's shoulder. The snake shook her head. "Hmm… how about… Meral?" The snake nodded indifferently. "Alright, Meral it is."

The two continued down the path to the castle, not saying anything. As they approached the gates, Harry stopped. "Err, Meral? I think it would be best for you to hide when we enter." Meral slid down into the cloak Harry wore, hiding in the depths of the folds.

Sighing to himself, Harry closed his eyes momentarily. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open, entering into the Great Hall.

Immediately all conversation stopped, every pair of eyes focused on the newcomer. The teachers at the teacher's table all stood in caution, wands out ready.

A younger version of the Albus Dumbledore that Harry knew came out, wand ready for use but not at a threatening position.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, cautiously making his way to the door.

"Um, sir, I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Harry's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

A murmur of whispers spread through the room as students discussed this applicant, but overall, the room remained quiet.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" Dumbledore's eyebrows wrinkled as he pondered this young student in front of him. At Harry's nod, he glanced back around at the listening students. "Well Mr. Potter, perhaps we shall discuss this in my office. As you can see, we are in the middle of a feast. Would you like something to eat?"

"Err, no thanks, I already ate," Harry lied.

"Alright then, to my office, shall we?" Dumbledore swept out of the room with Harry following him. Immediately after they left, conversations began again, discussing this surprise.

Questions and comments echoed throughout the tables.

"Did you see that new guy?"

"He's so young!"

"And handsome too."

"Did you see that scar on his head? He must have been in a lot of fights."

"Maybe we'll finally get someone who _knows_ how to teach this year."

"Is it just me, or did that guy look almost exactly like James?"

The last remark was made by Sirius Black as he and the other three Marauders were still in shock at the new arrival.

"He has the same last name as you too James," Remus Lupin pointed out to James Potter.

James nodded, deep in thought. "Hmm… I don't think I know any Harry Potters in our family. But I could be related to him though, I'm not sure." He glared at the table where Lily Evans sat with her three close friends, Miki Jae, Lana Jones, and Sandy Mott. Listening in to their conversation, the Marauders could tell they were all fascinated with the possible professor. However, watching their expression he noted Lily's looked more curious than dreamy.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was critically watching Harry as he gave him a quick quiz to test his knowledge of the Dark Arts. After Harry finished in record time, Dumbledore skimmed Harry's answers, pleasantly surprised to find he had answered all of them correctly.

"I must say, Mr. Potter, I am quite impressed with your broad knowledge of this subject."

Harry smiled, thinking to himself 'I should know all about this subject, considering what I've been through.'

"You are quite overqualified, and I'll just ask a few more question. The job is yours however."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied politely.

"Albus."

"I'm sorry?"

"Albus is fine as we are all friends here."

"Err. Okay. Thank you Albus." Harry said unsurely, not used to calling his headmaster, even if it was one from the past, by his first name.

"So some basic questions, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Dumbledore nodded. He had assumed that was Harry's age from before based on his young looks.

"You are quite young to be teaching, Harry." Dumbledore replied, not in an insulting way, but as a casual remark. "You will be only a year older than the seventh years."

"I realize that, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Age has little to do with qualifications, I assure you."

"Yes, yes, indeed. I can see that by this," Dumbledore replied, smiling at Harry as he gestured to the test he had recently taken. Quickly, Dumbledore filled Harry in with the necessary information for teaching. After covering the essentials he said, "You are free to go. But one last question. Are you related to a Mr. James Potter?"

Harry hesitated at the question. Technically, he wasn't yet related to James Potter because he wasn't born yet. Well, he was related, but he didn't know how much information he could give, and the old Dumbledore's warning of not changing the future was still clear in his head. "No."

But then again. Dumbledore had known already that the Harry Potter that had taught during his career had been from the future. So maybe his past self had told the past Dumbledore about his future self coming, which would make sense to why the future Dumbledore knew about it. (A/N: Yes, I know that is probably the most confusing sentence ever… sorry) "Or actually, I am related to him."

Dumbledore looked confused at Harry's split answer.

Clarifying, Harry explained how he was from the future and was sent by Dumbledore himself to stop an event from happening. "So yes, I am related to James Potter, but not until later in the future. I'm his son."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, which surprised Harry as he found his response to be of utmost confusing. "Alright then Harry. I'm sure you know then what a troublemaker James and his fellow Marauders are. Be sure to be on the lookout. And I'll keep this secret from the rest of the staff. If you ever need to talk, just come on down to my office."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked to the exit.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around.

"Did you know there is a snake in your cloak?"

Harry glanced down to see Meral staring at him. "Oh right. I forgot. This is Meral and I'm a Parselmouth, but don't worry, I'm not a Dark Wizard." Harry put in quickly as many had judged him as a Dark Wizard because of his ability to speak Parseltongue. He had plenty of experiences with that from his second year.

"Or course not," Dumbledore assured him. "I, myself, have known numerous wizards that spoke Parseltongue that fought for the Light."

Harry nodded, and exited the office. He headed to his teacher's room. After unpacking his stuff, he scanned the empty room, sighing to himself. Alone meant he was left to dwell on the last attack by Voldemort. He could still hear the screams of agony that seemed to echo throughout his head. How empty and drearily silent it had been before he blacked out. And Ginny. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the fiery redhead girl. Despite his attempts to protect her by breaking up with her and just being friends, she still was taken. Harry found himself asking himself the same questions over and over… again and again. If only he had been there sooner. If only he had killed Voldemort earlier. If only… Harry fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning he awoke, feeling nervous butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He hadn't been this nervous for so long, it was weird to be feeling it again. He picked up the paper Dumbledore had given him the night before. Harry looked at the first class on the list. 'Good, it's just third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.' He thought to himself, the nervousness slowly etching away. Looking down at the next class, they came rushing back. Yep, there it was, seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. His first class with his mum and dad. His first contact with them that he could remember.

**A/N: hey again. Sooo heres the second chapter. I hoped you all like it. Review please, it helps me update faster. :)**


	3. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was a mess, to put it lightly. The third years had been alright, yet extremely eager and hyper. Ron, Hermione, and he weren't like that when they were that year… were they? But still, it passed by surprisingly easy even though their lack of previous knowledge was absurd. But that wasn't the real reason to Harry being a mess. His next class was with the seventh years and he wasn't sure what to expect. He had heard all about his parents from Remus and Sirius, and yeah, he did have the pictures Hagrid had put together for him in his first year, but this was real now. _They_ were real.

He sat at his desk waiting for the students to fill in. A flash of red hair caught his attention. There was Lily Evans with her group of friends. They took a seat near the front. As Harry watched her unnoticed, he had to agree, he did have her eyes. He raised his eyes when he saw a splitting image of himself but with hazel eyes approach Lily.

"Hey Evans. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" the boy asked, running his hand through his hair.

Lily looked up, scowling at the sight before her. "No Potter. And if you don't get out of my face in the next second, I'll hex you like no other."

James Potter, because that's who it was, muttered something like "playing hard to get" as he shuffled back to the back of the room where Sirius and Remus sat, watching the whole affair. They were both snickering, and immediately pretended to be busy when James glared at them.

Harry laughed silently to himself. Remus had warned him of all the drama between his parents. He rose from the desk and cleared his throat.

The class stopped what they were doing and looked up, some curious, some dreamy, and others, mainly the guys, scowling.

"I'm sure the gossip has spread around the school about me, but just cause I'm supposed to... My name is Harry Potter. I am going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And from what I heard, we are going to have a lot to cover this year to make up for previous classes. I'm not going to go into great details of my life, but are there any questions?" Professor Potter said, glancing around.

"How old are you?" a girl giggled from the back.

"Eighteen." Professor Potter said.

"Why is someone so young like you teaching?"

"Ah, Mr. Black. I've heard much about you. In fact, all three of you have quite the reputation here." Professor Potter said, his eyes laughing. "But that does not answer your question. As you all know, the war has been hitting closer to home. This is your last years before you enter the real world, and I am here to make sure you are all able to defend yourself, particularly if you come against Voldemort."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room at the mention of You-Know-Who. Harry pretended not to notice as he was quite used to this expression whenever he said Voldemort's name.

"He just said his name," James whispered to Sirius. Harry heard him however and looked right at him.

"Very good James. I'm glad you are paying attention. And for the rest of you. His name is Voldemort. It's not You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's Voldemort. Or Tom if you prefer." Professor Potter said casually, ignoring all the grimaces that were taking place.

"Tom?" Miki, Lily's friend, asked shakily, as if afraid that by saying the name she might become cursed.

"Well that _is_ his name. Tom Riddle. All the You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just adds confusion and fear. 'Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself'" Harry quoted Dumbledore, smiling more to himself, as his students looked at him blankly.

"Have you actually ever been up against You-Know-Who?" a boy with greasy black hair asked sarcastically.

Harry immediately recognized him as Severus Snape from all the Pensieve memory he had viewed in his fifth year. Carefully he hid his hatred and looked Snape right in the eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I have." This earned Professor Potter many more gasps of admiration, shock, and disbelief. Snape and many of the Slytherins glared at the professor. "Here let's all say his name together…"

The room was silent. No one dared to say the Dark Wizard's name out loud.

Professor Potter sighed. "He cannot know if you say his name. By fearing his name, you just add more power to him. Let's try this again. Here, I'll even start it off. Vol-de-mort."

This time one other person said it as well. Or actually, whispered it.

Harry turned to face Lily who was indeed the one to have finally found the courage.

"A true Gryffindor." Harry glared at the rest of the room. "5 points to Ms. Evans."

Lily smiled weakly as the rest of the class practically stared at her in shock. She blushed, not used to all the attention. Usually it was just James who stared at her, and she learned to ignore him, but all these pairs of eyes… that was a different story.

Harry coughed again, getting back the attention of the class. "Back on topic, are there any more questions?"

Questions soon began to fly back and forth, Harry doing his best to answer truthfully, but not giving away anything that might affect the future.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The room went silent as everyone seemed to want to know.

A pained expression crossed Harry's face, which he quickly masked. "I did, but she was one of the many unfortunates who fell to the wand of Voldemort." Again shocked expressions covered the faces of the students, but this time, there was pity mixed in as well.

James was first to speak after the silence. As he stared at his 'twin', as Sirius liked to refer to the new professor as, he quickly attempted to change the topic to a lighter tone. "Do you play Quidditch?"

At the mention of his favorite sport, Harry's eyes lit up. "Yes, I played as a Seeker for the school I used to go to."

"Oh cool! I'm a Chaser," James replied. "What type of broom do you use?"

"A Fire- " Harry stopped at his instinctive answer. A Firebolt was twenty years in the future. "stick." He finished off lamely. "A Firestick. It's a foreign broom, so it's not known to many."

"Oh," James said, not recognizing the name of the broom. "So were you any good?"

"Let's just say… I made the team as a first year." James and Sirius both stared at Harry in admiration. Harry laughed at their expression.

As James and Harry discussed Quidditch, Lily carefully looked over the professor. He looked young, but his eyes told a different story. They looked full of pain and misery. As if, despite his age, he had been in wars and battle and has seen way more than someone can hope for in their lifetime. On his forehead, however, she noticed a lightning shaped scar. It was almost hidden by bangs, but she was able to barely make it out. She raised her hand. The Professor nodded for her to speak.

"Professor, how did you get that scar?"

Harry hesitated, the laughter immediately dying from his lips. As he looked around the room, he saw every single person was interested in what he was going to say. "I got it in a fight against Voldemort." He replied vaguely, but truthfully.

And before the class could further ask questions, Professor Potter changed the topic. "Well, that's all the questions for today. We really must get on with the lesson, so you can ask more later. Today we'll be learning about…"

Sirius tuned off what the teacher was saying. He, too, had noticed the pained and sad expression that had flickered across the professor's face. He had a hunch that the professor's response regarding the scar was only half the story. And why did he keep staring at Lily? 'Does he like her? Aw, poor Lily. Now she's going to have two black haired teens after her.' He thought to himself, jokingly. 'Or more poor James.' Sirius looked around the room as he saw practically every girl in the class listening in to every word Professor Potter was saying. He was brought out of his thoughts though at the movement of his classmates around it.

"What's going on?" he asked James, who was staring blankly at something in front of them.

James didn't reply. Waving a hand in front of his eyes, Sirius asked again. "Helloooooo? Hey Prongs."

Finally snapping back in attention James jerked his head back. He glanced around the room.

"Whoa Padfoot… What's going on?" he asked Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes. Typical James to have been staring at Evans all class long.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, turning to look at his sandy blond haired friend. Remus sighed in annoyance.

"If you two pay attention maybe you'll know."

"Come on Moony, please tell us," James pleaded.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Professor Potter said we were to get into groups and practice the Disarming spell."

"Oh. Right," Sirius and James both muttered simultaneously. The trio went to a corner of the room and started practicing. After several successful attempts and a wand hitting someone's eye later, Professor Potter called for everyone to stop.

"Alright, that's good for today. For homework," the class groaned. Harry smirked at their enthusiastic reply before continuing. "For homework I want a half of a page essay on the importance of the 'Expelliarmus' charm." The class began packing their bags to leave. "Oh, and James and Sirius. No shrinking paper alright?" The class laughed at the shocked expression on the duo's face that quickly switched to one of pure innocence. "If anyone ever needs to talk, I'm always open. Annnnnd…. That's all so get outta here." Harry waved his hand, making the door open as the seventh years scrambled out.

After the student exited the classroom, Harry glanced at the time. He had a free period next, so he decided to go take a walk to clear his mind. As he walked around the lake, he saw Remus in the distance sitting next to a tree and glaring off in the distance. Harry approached him and followed Remus' gaze. He winced at the sight of Remus' depressed expression towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Remus," Harry said, coming closer to the blond haired boy.

Remus jumped at the voice. "Oh, hi sir," he said nervously, glancing quickly back at the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry is fine when we're not in the presence of formality. Hell, I'm only a year older than you."

Remus smiled weakly, still nervously fidgeting around. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk. Got a lot on my mind. You?" Harry asked, although he already knew. He looked right into Remus' eyes.

"Oh… Nothing…" Remus said, breaking off the eye contact.

"Nothing?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

Still looking anywhere except at Harry, Remus clarified, "Just thinking."

Harry nodded. "Is this about your… condition?"

Remus jumped again, his eyes filled with nervousness. "Wh-What condition?"

Harry just stared at him. Remus' eyes dropped.

"Yeah," he whispered silently.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'm not going to judge you differently either about it."

"Thanks… Harry…"

"I might have something for you too, but I'll have to brew it first."

Remus looked up in a hesitant hopefulness. He still looked nervous about another person knowing about his Lycanthropy.

Harry noticed Remus' nervousness and tried to assure him again. "It's alright, I know what it's like to be different." Remus looked at him questioningly. Harry quickly looked around to make sure no one was near by in possible range of overhearing. "Don't be alarmed," he warned Remus as he pulled out Meral.

Meral hissed at Remus, who quickly moved back. Harry scolded her hissing back in return as the other boy watched on in amazement. After many hisses later, the snake went back to almost purring next to Harry. Harry turned to Remus who was still in surprise.

He smiled halfheartedly. "I'm a Parselmouth," he said unnecessarily. Remus had gotten over his fright and had moved back to where he had stood. "So I do know what's it's like to be different, and I won't tell anyone about your condition. Same?"

Remus grinned in agreement, a look of relief appearing on his pale face.

Harry glanced at the time. "I've got to go. See you later Remus."

"Bye." Remus replied, staring at the back of Harry as he left.

"What a… different… professor. This year is going to be interesting." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that Moony?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Hey Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail." Remus greeted, catching sight of his fellow Marauders.

"Was the Professor Potter out here?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…"

"What did he want?"

"He knows about my…"

"Furry little problem?" James supplied.

"Yeah." Remus said, cracking a smile.

Sirius eyes narrowed. Remus, catching Sirius' expression quickly put in. "No, no, I don't think he'll tell. He actually said he might have something for me."

Sirius raised his eyes skeptically but chose not to comment.

"So, what do you think of the new DADA professor?" James asked.

"Who's that?" Peter inquired. He was not in NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts and had been lost with what was going on.

Remus filled Peter in. "He's pretty nice actually," he added in James' direction.

"Nice?" James shrugged. "I think we should pull a prank on him." James mused thinking deep.

"A prank, eh mate?" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up.

"What if…" James pondered. "We set a trap so whoever walks into the classroom will get their hair dyed neon pink."

"I don't think that would work…"

"Come on Remus. Sure it would. We can go tonight and set it up for tomorrow. We have him first thing in the morning." Sirius replied, grinning in anticipation.

"For one, all three of us are in that class."

"Oh, right." James replied, staring intently at the ground as he tried to think of a solution. "We could always make a magical switch so we can turn it on or off…"

Remus shrugged while Peter still looked thoroughly confused.

"Alright, Operation: Get Potter Pink will come into action." Sirius remarked. Realizing what he said, he turned to James. "Erm… the other Potter… not you."

James grinned. This year was going to be fun.

**A/N: Well… here's chapter 3. this is my longest chapter so far but I cant guarantee all will be this long. Or updated this fast because I wrote these first three chapters in advance. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Reviewing helps me update faster and it'll keep me more enthused about this story. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.**

**Thanks to fath8252, amrawo, hippolina97, and mysweetkisses for reviewing last chapter.**

**amrawo: you'll have to wait and see. :) you'll find out in the next couple of chapters.  
**

**hippolina97: yeah, it is weird that harrys only a year older, but im trying to go based on the storyline, and i'm assuming harry's going to start to go after voldemort in his seventh year, so he's almost the same age as his students.  
**


	4. Operation: Get Potter Pink

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 4**

"Prongs! Wake up!" Sirius whispered loudly. He poked James with his wand.

"…If you insist Evans…" James muttered drowsily.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a puzzle glance. "Uh, James?" Remus asked, slightly shaking James. "It's us."

James opened his eyes and groaned. "You guys… You would never believe what I was dreaming about…"

"A redhead?"

"With green eyes?"

"That hates your guts?"

"And you're obsessed over?"

"And goes by Evans?"

James eyes widened at their accuracy. "Wow. How did you guys know?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances again. "Wild guess." Remus put in dryly.

James yawned. "What time is it anyways?"

"2," Sirius replied cheerfully, walking over to the next bed to wake up Peter.

After a couple minutes later, all four Marauders were up. As they exited the common room, James suddenly turned to Sirius.

"You got the map right?"

"No," Sirius said, looking confused. "I thought you grabbed it."

James shook his head. "No, you were supposed to get it." He whispered to Sirius.

"No, you were."

"No-"

"You guys, shut up!" Remus whispered loudly. Both Sirius and James stopped arguing. "Are you two trying to make us get caught?"

"Point taken," Sirius said. He turned to James. "Should we go back and get it?"

All four boys looked down the hall that they were in.

"I think we should just go ahead." Peter inputted. "Who's going to be up at 2 anyways? And we'll be in and out fast, we can make it."

James pondered what Peter suggested. After hesitating a little, he glanced at Remus. Remus shrugged. James sighed, "Alright, let's go. Just be really quiet."

The four continued their way down the corridor to Professor Potter's classroom.

In approximately 15 minutes, they were finished charming the door and were adding the finishing touches to it.

"Perfect." James whispered as they stood back looking at their work.

"Did you make a way so we can get in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," James grinned. "You just have to say the words 'Evans' and it will turn off for that person."

"Evans?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter all asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," James replied defensively.

"Evans?" the three repeated.

"Ok, ok. It was the first word to pop up in my mind," James said, throwing his hands in the air.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other. "Apparently, Prongs is a little bonkers in the morning." Sirius muttered, loud enough for James to hear.

"Hey!" James protested, but was drowned out by agreements from Remus and Peter.

James glared at Sirius who smiled back innocently.

"Whatever. 'Evans' works, and this prank is foolproof." James said.

"Professor Potter would never know what hit him… or his class," Sirius added, smirking evilly.

"This idea of dying everyone's hair neon pink was a good idea," Peter squeaked, eager to add his two cents as well.

"Guys, seriously, keep your voices down!" Remus scolded, glancing around uneasily. "Without the map, we can't know if Filch or someone is near by."

James gave Sirius a pointed look.

"Hey! Prongs, you never told me to bring it, I swear." He said defensively.

"Ah, it doesn't matter Padfoot. We did it. We are the true pranksters at this school, no one can catch us!" James gloated.

"Someone _will_ catch us if you two don't shut up," Remus whispered, glaring daggers at his two friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Moony, let's go." Sirius said with a wave of his hand. The four boys headed back to their room, unaware of the person hidden in the shadows, hearing every word.

**30 minutes ago**

"_You never answered me Potter. Ready to join your parents? Or how about…your girlfriend?" _

"_Did that hurt Harry?. To never be able to talk to her again. To never hold her. But it doesn't matter. When I'm done with you she'll be the last of your worries."_

"_Crucio!"_

Harry woke up with a start as he bolted up from his bed. It took him a moment to realize where he was again and to slow down his rapidly beating heart. Up alone with his dream fresh in his memory, Harry continued hearing the screams of fear and agony as bright green lights had flashed around.

Slowly he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories. Finding it hopeless to be able to go back to sleep, Harry got up and walked around his room some. Bored with nothing to do, Harry randomly picked up the Marauder's Map he had found in his trunk along with his invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry muttered automatically out of boredom. Briefly he glanced at the map. "Mischief…" Harry trailed off. Four trails of footsteps were walking along with dots with the names 'Prongs', 'Padfoot', 'Moony', and 'Wormtail' above them.

Harry grinned as he watched the Marauders walk down the hall. Quickly he pulled out his invisibility cloak and exited his room.

"..make a way so we can get in?" Remus' voice said in the distance as Harry stealthily inched closer.

"Yeah, you just have to say the words 'Evans' and it will turn off for that person." James' voice said. Harry smirked at the choice of password. He could now see all four of the Marauders standing right outside his classroom. Harry grinned to himself under his cloak as he started scheming a plan to prank back the Marauders.

"Whatever. 'Evans' works, and this prank is foolproof." James said looking at the door appreciatively.

"Professor Potter would never know what hit him… or his class," Sirius added, smirking.

"This idea of dying everyone's hair neon pink was a good idea," Peter squeaked.

'So that's what they are going to do,' Harry mused to himself as he watched in the distance Remus scold the other two and they all left. As soon as the four were out of view and hearing distance, Harry whipped off the cloak. With a whish of his wand, he quickly changed it so the spell would only activate if the person under said 'Evans'. Harry smirked at what the Marauders' expression would be when they walked into his classroom the next day. For the first time since his arrival, Harry truly regretted the absence of Peter in his class, but hey, 3 out of 4 were good odds too.

The next day, Professor Potter arrived at his classroom a couple minutes early before the bell ring. In the corner stood Remus, Sirius, and James, all pretending to be busy while they watched the door.

Harry smiled at them as he nodded in greeting. Inside, he smirked as he walked through the door without any new pink hairdo.

"James! Why didn't it work?" he heard Sirius ask James urgently.

"I don't know…" James replied, completely confused. "It should of worked, I made sure of it."

As all three attempted to figure out what had gone wrong, the bell rang, signaling the students to report to class. The class filled in, none getting their hair dyed pink. The three Marauders looked at each other in confusion. Right before the bell rang, they darted into class.

"Hey Evans, want to go out tonight?" James asked as he usually did every class period.

"Like Evans is going to be interested in you," Sirius muttered, following James into class. Remus rolled his eyes, following them to their seats in the back.

Lily ignored him, not even glancing up from searching in her bag.

The entire class was already busy, taking out their homework that Professor Potter had issued earlier. Together the three Marauders took their seat in the back while Remus took out his homework and James and Sirius turned to talk to each other.

"Why did…" Sirius trailed off with a look of horror on his face.

James looked at him questioningly, his eyes widening and face mimicking the look on Sirius' face.

"What happened to your hair?" they both blurted out simultaneously.

They glanced at Remus who was staring at them in shock. "Your guys' hair… it's pink." Remus said, his eyes wide.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Sirius remarked dryly. "Why isn't your hair pink?" Remus shrugged.

James eyes were continuing to show horror in them as he stared at Sirius' hair.

"What am I going to do?" he wailed to Sirius, running his hand through his neon pink hair. "Remus?"

Remus smothered his laugh at James' panicked expression. "I told you it wouldn't work." Both of his friends glared at him. "Ahem, I mean, we can try to fix it, just as soon as this class is over. Then we can go to our room and see if we can find a counter spell."

James and Sirius groaned. Nervously they shifted their eyes, looking to see if anyone in the class has seen their new hair.

"I cannot be seen like this," Sirius muttered, over and over again. "My reputation would be killed if people saw me like this." James glared at him as he pulled his cloak's hood over his hair. Sirius copied him.

Harry sat at his desk as he watched through the corner of his eye the commotion that was taking place in the back. He smirked as he looked down at the pile of paperwork now on his desk. He got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Morning everyone. I'm glad to see you all here." The class muttered something back, but it was unintelligible, as most of the class was still half asleep.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." Harry called, looking at the two black haired teens whose eyes were shifting nervously at the mention of their names. "May I ask why you two are wearing your hoods in my classroom?"

"Ah, well…" Sirius stalled, sending a panicked look at James.

"Err, well you see," James started, as he stared nervously at the whole class who had somehow awaken and were staring at them in the back. "While we were by the lake last night, we seem to have gotten a cold."

"A cold?" Sirius muttered sarcastically and quietly to James.

"And, err, this cold is different than most colds. We were walking at night yesterday and err, our friend fell into the lake. Of course, the sentimental and caring people we are, we had to jump in to save him. It was a difficult fight with that squid in there," James went on dramatically, putting in all kinds of details into the fight. Many of their girl fans swooned at their heroic fight.

"Finally after what seemed like hours, we were able to pull him free. But he was bitten by something in there and had this horrible cold all night long. It seemed that Sirius and I unfortunately have caught this cold from him as we took care of him in the dorms, and now we need to keep our hoods on in order to contain it from spreading and for us to get well." James finished.

Harry put on an expression of mock horror. "If that's the cold that I think it is, it's extremely fatal. I do believe you only have a few days to live if it is not treated immediately." The class gasped in fear as they backed their chairs away from Sirius and James.

James and Sirius looked at each other unsurely. "Err, well, maybe he wasn't bitten by something in the lake. I think he actually got it from his grandma when he visited her a few days… err.. back."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," Harry said putting on a show of relief. "In that case, you won't mind taking off your hoods then, right? And a common cold can easily be cured, so there's no worries about spreading it around."

James and Sirius began sweating in their seats as their professor and all the students were still staring at them. "Erm, well, professor sir…" James hesitated, as he looked with pleading eyes to Harry.

Harry smirked at their expression. "However, a hood will be most helpful in our lesson today. So will everyone put on their hoods please as we will be experimenting with creatures that are best not to be around with hair." He winked discreetly at the Marauders.

The class put on their hoods as they listened to what Professor Potter was now talking about. James and Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief as the attention turned away from them.

The class ended after Professor Potter explained about a new magical creature that most of the class had never heard of. After the students were finished with their defense lessons, they began to leave.

"Oh, James and Sirius, please stay in for a few minutes." Harry called out as the class began to flee his classroom.

James and Sirius slowly turned back, making their way to the professor.

"I do hope you two will get over your cold soon," Harry said, smirking at the two.

"Erm, we're sorry sir," Sirius apologized as James nodded. "Thanks for the cover."

Harry nodded, his eyes twinkling. "No problem, but you don't have to call me sir or professor. As I already told Remus, Harry is fine when we aren't in formal situations."

The two nodded.

"Well, I have to go," Harry said, packing up his stuff as he narrowed his eyes. "Apparently Filch wants to discuss something about students' misdemeanor." He narrowed his eyes in disgust.

James and Sirius both laughed at the distaste Harry had of the man. "Oh, and James?" Harry said, as he stopped at the door. "You might want to add a security charm to pranks so they can't be interchanged. But I have to admit, pink goes wonderfully with your eyes." Laughing, Harry left, leaving the two Marauders in confusion.

Suddenly, Sirius' eyes widened. "He knew…"

"What?" James asked.

"Professor Potter… he knew about our prank."

James raised his eyes skeptically. "How would he have been able to figure out? We didn't leave any traces and he couldn't have gone in beforehand… the pink stays for a while."

"I don't know, mate. But he knew alright."

"Hmmm… whatever, we don't have time to figure that out. Let's go back to our rooms, maybe Moony found a counter spell for this by now."

The two left the room.

"Hey," Sirius greeted to Remus. Remus was looking at his textbooks, still in search of how to reverse the spell. As James and Remus removed their hoods, a squeaky laughter rang out from the side of the room.

"What happened to you two?" Peter asked, laughing. By this time Remus joined in as well.

James narrowed his eyes. "Shut up both of you. Remus, did you find any way to reverse this?" he asked, gesturing at his hair.

"But Prongs, pink is so your color." Remus said, cracking up again.

James glared at him as Sirius laughed.

"Ha! That's what Professor Potter said too." Sirius remarked.

"What did he want anyways?" Remus asked.

"We didn't get in trouble if that's what you mean. But he knew what happened somehow." Sirius said.

"He knew what happened, you say…" Remus trailed off, deep in thought.

"Hello? Remus, back to a more important topic. Is this reversible?" James interrupted frantically.

"No, only time itself can reverse its damage."

James and Sirius' jaws both dropped open in shock.

"But, we can put in a spell that can change its color back to your natural one, so it's almost like reversing." Remus finished as Peter broke out in laughter again.

James and Sirius both glared at the other two now.

Remus looked up at the two. "You know… although this prank didn't exactly work out as planned, you have to admit, Operation: Get Potter Pink _was_ a success." He grinned at the confused look on James. "Well, a Potter _did_ get pink."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, that's a crappy ending. I didn't know what else to do though. Anyways, here's chapter 4. If you guys have more ideas of possible pranks for the Marauders, send me a review or something cause as you can see, my pranks aren't very… pranky… But yeah, review please!**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Also, I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to get up the next chapter. School is starting soon and I have a lot of summer homework I have to finish cause I've been procrastinating all summer. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible though.**

**Thanks to iluvharrypotter123, silverstagbeauty, laura242, amrawo, fath8252, and mysweetkisses for reviewing.**

**mysweetkisses: you're right, it's the seventh year lily starts liking james. Its still the beginning of the year though right now, so that's still coming up.**


	5. The Unforgivables

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 5**

"But really, how did he know we did it?" Sirius asked for the fiftieth time. The four Marauders were sitting outside by the lake. It had been a week since the hair incident, and Sirius had been asking the same question over and over.

"I don't know Sirius, just drop it," Remus responded, exasperated. "Most likely he heard you guys the way you were shouting in the corridors."

"But, the teachers' rooms are way on the other side, there's no way he could have heard us," Peter said, glancing up at Remus and Sirius.

"Whatever, luckily he didn't give you guys detentions. You know Professor McGonagall would have at a heart beat."

"McGonagall with pink hair?" Sirius started laughing at the picture. "Harry _is_ different than all the other teaches. Did you guys notice on the first day of his class, he seemed to be hiding something?"

"Like what?" Remus asked, glancing at James who wasn't paying attention.

"I'm not sure. He kept staring at a certain red head though," Sirius said, glancing sideways at James.

"He _what_?!" James asked, jerking his head up.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other for a minute and burst out laughing.

"What?" James repeated, but with less emotion.

Sirius stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "You didn't notice? He kept staring at Lily."

James paused in thought. "Do you think he likes her?"

"Who knows," Sirius shrugged. "Don't worry about it. But seriously, did you guys notice his face when he was talking about his scar? I think there's more than what he said."

"Well, probably," Remus said offhandedly. "He said he fought… Voldemort…, I'm sure it's something he doesn't want to relive."

"Hmm, maybe."

The four sat in silence.

"Really though, how _did_ he know about the prank?"

"Sirius!!" Remus, Peter, and James shouted in unison.

"What? There was no way we left any tracks." Sirius defended.

"I have no idea, but I have to get to class," Peter said, standing up from where they were sitting. "See you guys later."

"Speaking of class, I think we better get going to," Remus said, getting up as well. "We have DADA, I wonder what Harry will be teaching us today."

"Alright, let's go," Sirius gave in, "But I'm serious, there's something different about Harry."

Both James and Remus ignored Sirius and headed to the classroom. As they entered the classroom, most of the rest of the students were already sitting down. On the board was the word 'Unforgivables'.

Harry walked to the front. "Good afternoon class. Today, as many of you have seen, we're going to be studying the Unforgivables. There are three curses, the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse." With each listed off, Harry wrote them down on the board. "Can anyone tell me what the Cruciatus Curse is?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, pointing at a seventh year Gryffindor in the front.

"The Cruciatus Curse causes excruciating pain to its victim."

"That's right," Harry said, nodding. "This curse is basically the worse pain you can imagine, and then some. 5 points to Gryffindor. What about the Imperius Curse?"

Lily raised her hand. "Miss Evans," Harry said, nodding at her to speak.

"The Imperius Curse places the victim into a dreamlike trance and at total control of the caster."

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor again. Under this curse you are powerless, unless you have the will to fight against it. This spell can make its victim act any way the caster chooses, from being a monkey, to doing flip…" Harry said as the class began laughing. Harry paused waiting for everyone to settle back down. "…to killing your best friend," he finished. The room was silent. "Unless you can fight the curse, you're completely at the control of the caster. You might just stand aside, watching those you love die, or worse, being the one killing them. That is why this is an Unforgivable. No one is supposed to use it, but hey, when was the last time Voldemort and his Death Eaters followed the rules?"

The Marauders all glared at the Slytherins who were glaring at Harry. Pretending not to notice, Harry continued.

"Alright, moving on, who can tell me the last curse?" Harry looked around the room, not making eye contact with Lily or James. "Miss Demitz?" he asked, after Alice raised her hand.

"The Avada Kedavra."

"That is correct, and can you tell us what exactly that is?"

"It can instantly kill its victim."

Harry nodded and awarded Alice 10 points for her response. "This curse is the curse most feared by all wizards. However, this curse is also the least merciless. Unlike the others, there is no pain. The pain from the Cruciatus, the helplessness from the Imperius. Both can get so hard and make you _wish_ for death. The Avada Kedavra is a quick and painless demise…" Harry said, reflecting back on his rampage against Voldemort in his last year.

The class was silent, struggling with the depression of reality. Or to be honest, the Gryffindors' expressions were in horror whereas the Slytherins looked mainly bored.

Pulling out of his memories, Harry glanced back up at the class. "I know none of you want to hear this, but it's going to be what lies ahead of you once you all graduate, and it's my job to make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves to the death. For homework, there is going to be a research paper. However, I do believe partners will suffice for this assignment."

Much of the class broke out conversing with one another, claiming partners.

"Moony!" James and Sirius both cried out at once diving for their friend.

Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I called him first," Sirius said, trying to get Remus' attention.

"No I did!" James said back, grabbing Remus.

"Actually, you both called me at the same time." Remus pointed out.

Sirius and James glared at Remus. Remus grinned and shrugged. Meanwhile, Harry was watching all of the commotion from the back of the room. An idea quickly came to his head and he stood up to get the class's attention once again.

"Hmm, on second thought, I believe I'll assign partners to make this a more… fair experience. I think, and I'm sure many of you will agree, that it'll be best to keep the partners within Houses."

The majority of the class sighed at the assignment of partners, but there were a few relieved sighs mixed in with them.

"So let's see…" Harry began naming off some of the Gryffindors. Continuing on, he eventually got down to the Marauders. "…Lupin and Kim, Black and Partils," Harry grinned to himself secretively, "and Evans and Potter."

He quickly turned around to face the Slytherins but not before he caught Lily glaring at James and James smirking to his friends. After finishing pairing up the Slytherins with one another, it was almost time to go. "Okay, we'll talk more about this next period, but choose one of the three curses and begin researching it. Class dismissed."

The class began gathering up their belongings and heading out the room, chatting excitedly to one another.

"I got Evans," James sang as he, Remus, and Sirius were walking down one of the corridors.

"Yes James, we heard Professor Potter announce that in class… we were there too." Remus said, snickering with Sirius.

"Not to mention you've been singing that nonstop since we left," Sirius inputted.

Remus laughed. "Left? Hah. He's was singing that under his breath long before that. He started singing that as soon as Lily stopped glaring at him."

"You guys are just jealous," James replied, shooting both of his friends dirty looks before bursting out in laughter.

"Right," Sirius said nodding. "How did you know I always wanted to be blown up by a redhead while working on a project?"

"Sirius, come on. Like that is ever going to happen," Remus said glancing at Sirius.

"Thank you!" James said, "At least someone's on my side."

Remus smirked. "You? Working on a project? Like that'll ever possible."

James glared at Remus, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

Remus shrugged.

"Potter," A voice called down the hall. The three turned around to the source of the voice.

"Evans." James said, smiling. "I know you want me, but really, couldn't you wait until we got back into the common rooms?"

Lily glared at him. "I can't believe I have to work with Mr. Bighead," she muttered under her breath.

"Why yes, I am the big Headboy, how did you ever guess?" James asked, hearing what Lily had said, as he smirked as Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I don't know, you only mentioned it to every single person in this school. You think you're so high and mighty, but guess what…" Lily dropped her voice down. "You're not."

James and Lily glared at each other before Remus broke in. "Um, as entertaining as that was, didn't you need to tell James something?"

"Or did you just come here to insult me?" James broke in, still glaring at Lily.

"Whatever Potter. Unlike you, I actually work for my grade, so you better do your share in this project."

James nodded. "Of course. Do you want to meet in the library tonight to start researching?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at his response. "Really, that's all?" James grinned innocently at her. "Fine, library tonight."

"It's a date." James said, grinning at Lily who had turned around to leave.

Lily turned back. "You better not be up to anything. I'll be watching you Potter," she warned.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Don't worry, you could be sure James would be watching you…. Ow!" He cried as James punched him.

"Aww, isn't this cute? It's the little blood-traitor and his friends." Bellatrix said, sauntering over to where the Marauders and Lily were standing. She was followed by Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Walden Macnair, and Falica Parkinson.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Sirius growled as he pulled out his wand.

"What, I can't say hi to my cousin?" She smirked.

Sirius merely sneered back as he, James, and Remus all stood defensively with their wands in front of them. Lily, too, had stopped from leaving, and was watching what was going on.

Rodolphus glanced behind Sirius. "Well Black, going against the Lord was one thing, but to be hanging out with a Mudblood? You disgust me."

However, before Sirius could respond, James had already shoved his wand dangerously close to Rodolphus' throat. "What did you call her?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Potter! Don't!" Lily cried, as she watched James and Rodolphus glare at each other.

"Don't worry Evans, Potter doesn't have it in him," Rodolphus taunted, smirking at James.

"Is that so?" James snarled back.

"James, its not worth it," Remus said, trying to pull James away.

"Call Evans.. that… again, and you're going to wish you were dead." James said coldly as he shoved Rodolphus into the watching Slytherins.

"Whatever Potter. You better watch your back, and your Mudblood's too." Rodolphus sneered at the Marauders and Lily.

James lunged at him, but was immediately forced back by Sirius and Remus.

"Let go of me! That bloody asshole has it coming for him!" James cried, struggling against Sirius and Remus' hold.

"Pot… James…" Lily said, her eyes welled in tears. "Let it go, I don't care."

"But Evans, he…" James said, still struggling against his friends' grasp.

"Potter, no. You're Headboy, you can't just go around attacking students."

"…Fine…" James tossed one last glare at the Slytherins and began turning around.

Evan laughed. "Wow, would you look at that. The Mudblood has Potter whipped." The rest of the Slytherins joined in with the laughter mocking James.

James froze in midstep, slowly turning around. Glaring at the group with fiery hatred, he lifted his wand.

"Potter!" Lily shouted.

"Come on mate, they aren't worth the trouble." Sirius said, trying to pull the infuriated James away.

A pillar of fire burst in front of the Slytherins, making them forced to back up.

"Potter, what did you do?" Lily demanded in shock and anger.

"I-I…" James looked around wildly at his friends who were staring back at him with the same confused expressions.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry stated calmly, not sounding sorry at all. "My wand must have slipped when I was trying to light these hallways. You never know what might be lurking around in these shadows." Harry gave the Slytherins a pointed glare.

"Professor Potter," Lily said, shooting the Marauders and the Slytherins a dirty look.

"Miss Evans." Harry replied, smiling at her confused look. "Maybe someone could enlighten me why we are all standing in the middle of an empty corridor when classes have been long out?"

No one spoke a word. James, Sirius, and Remus all looked down, not meeting their Professor's gaze.

"Very well then. 30 points from Gryffindor," Harry said, as a few of the Slytherins smirked in the Gryffindors' direction. "And 45 points from Slytherin."

"What?" Bellatrix demanded angrily. "Why the hell are we getting more points off than them?" she threw Sirius and James a dirty look.

"What was that Miss Black?" Harry asked her coldly.

"Nothing…" she muttered, glaring at the young professor.

"Right. All of you better head back to your rooms now." Harry said, staring sternly at the group.

The Slytherins began heading back to their common room, muttering curses at the group behind.

"Oh, and before I forget." Harry called after them. "I won't miss if there's a next time."

Some of the Slytherins turned back to glare at him before walking out of view.

Harry then turned back to the four students, staring at him in admiration and/or surprise.

"Professor Potter-" Remus finally broke the silence.

Harry gave him a look.

"Oooohh, right, Harry."

Harry laughed. "Wow, I never knew being a teacher could be so much fun."

James and Sirius both grinned along with Remus, but Lily was still looking nervous and confused.

"Ah, right. Lily, I don't believe we've met informally. I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand. Lily stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"Evans," James whispered. "Usually this is where you shake his hand…"

Lily immediately glared at James before turning back to Harry. "Umm, yeah, uhh, I'm Lily," she said, smiling at him.

Harry grinned at her, before turning to face all of them "You guys might want to head to the Great Hall soon. Dinner's started already."

Sirius' eyes widened. "And today's Hamburger day too!" He groaned, "I can't believe I forgot. Let's go guys." James and Remus rolled their eyes good-naturedly before turning to follow Sirius.

Before getting out of earshot, James turned back around. "Evans, we're still meeting for the project tonight right?"

Lily nodded.

"'Kay, see you later then."

"Bye," Lily responded, but the Marauders were too far ahead to hear her. Harry, however, was standing right by her.

"Hey, um, Lily?" Harry started. When Lily turned to face him, he continued, "Maybe it's none of my business, but James isn't that bad of a guy."

"…I know…" Lily muttered staring at her feet.

"You do?" Harry asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, but he's so arrogant sometimes, it makes me want to hex his annoying smirk off his face."

Harry laughed at her response. "That's for sure." He hesitated before going on. "I think he's just really nervous in your presence. And sorry again if I'm butting in too far, but, give him a chance… I think he'll surprise you."

"…maybe…" Lily replied thinking.

Smiling to himself, he broke Lily out of her thoughts. "Well, if you want any hamburgers, I think you should hurry to the Great Hall before Sirius eats them all."

Lily laughed softly, but quickly became quiet.

"Are you still weirded out about me being your professor?" Harry asked, his eyes laughing mischievously.

"A little," Lily admitted.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be too. I only really got along with Re-, uhh, one of my DADA teacher when I went to school, so I see what you mean." Harry said, hoping she didn't catch his almost mistake. Luckily, she hadn't. "But here, all the other faculty want to talk about with me are interesting books and other facts, definitely not my idea of fun. Now a party, on the other hand..." Seeing Lily's reaction, he quickly attempted to cover up what he just said. "Well, not a party exactly, you know, just, uh…umm… ahh, you being Headgirl sucks," he finished jokingly.

Lily smiled at his response, beginning to become more comfortable with her unknown future son. "Well, I'm gonna head to the Great Hall before Sirius starts puking from trying to eat as many hamburgers possible. Are you going there too?"

"Nah," Harry said, "I think I'm gonna go back to my room, I still have some stuff to do. Send Sirius my regards," he said, winking. Lily laughed and waved goodbye heading off to the dining area.

When Lily was out of sight, Harry smiled to himself. He never knew talking to his parents could lift up his spirits so much. But now that he was alone, he was once again left to contemplate the future he had left behind. Sighing, Harry walked to his room.

**A/N: Wow, I am seriously so sorry for leaving all of you like that. I've been swamped with homework and was seriously going to bed at around 3 everyday doing homework and studying. Not to mention the serious writer block. But now I have more time since it's the beginning of the semester and I kinda have some sort of idea of what's going to happen next in the story. I'm really sorry again, I'll try to update a lot more often from now on and not leave you guys hanging like that. Hoped you liked this chapter even though it didn't have much in it which is probably why I took so long to write it too. Please review.**

**Thanks to silverstagbeauty, 00mrdragon00, amrawo, fath8252, mysweetkisses, and saphira's charm for reviewing. **

**This is a repost for this chapter. I'm sorry, I completely overlooked the whole Alice name back in time. The whole story is the same with just a couple name changes. Thanks to Fuzzball2000 and Psycho Souljah for pointing this out!**


	6. The Attack

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 6**

Harry was having a hard time settling down his class. A Hogsmeade weekend was just around the corner and many of the students were talking excitedly about it. Finally giving up on the students, Harry dismissed the class a couple minutes early.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes as the class slowly began filing out of the room. Looking up, he saw all the Marauders minus Peter standing by his desk.

"Yes?"

"Err, well Prof- err Harry," Remus started, "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us out at the Three Broomsticks this weekend."

Harry's eyes lit up at the offer, but quickly masked his expression to one of interest and curiosity. "What… no dates?"

Remus snickered. "James is too lovesick for Lily to even think about going with a different girl." James glared at Remus. He and Lily seemed to be getting along better with the project, but she still wouldn't go out on a date with him.

Harry grinned. "Sirius? I'm shocked," he said in mocked surprised.

Sirius shot James a jokingly dirty look. "Well, SOMEBODY was selfish and wants all us Marauders to be together this weekend so he can invite Evans into a 'casual' date." James colored slightly.

"Remus!!" Harry scolded. "How can you do this to your friends?"

Remus shrugged holding a serious face. Unable to hold it in much longer, Harry, Remus, and Sirius burst out laughing at James' bewildered face.

After catching his breath, Harry addressed the topic Remus just proposed.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course not." James assured him. "We have another person in our group too though that you can meet."

"Oh?" Harry asked innocently, inwardly cringing.

"Yeah, a bloke called Peter Pettigrew. He's our grade too, but he didn't make it to NEWT Defense." Sirius informed Harry.

"I see," Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"He doesn't catch on as quick, but he's a great friend," James said, while Remus and Sirius nodded. "His loyalty makes up for his spells though."

At James words, Harry's expression darkened which he quickly covered up with a fit of coughs. Checking his emotions, Harry switched subjects. "I'm sure he's great. When were you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Right after breakfast," said Remus.

"Alright, see you then."

"Right, well, bye Harry," Sirius called, walking to the door. "Prongs… erm.. I mean James here needs to go find a certain redhead… Not like this is going to be much different than all the other 726 times he asked her." Anticipating, Sirius ducked under a good-natured punch from James.

Harry grinned watching his godfather and father joke around. "Good luck James, you never know, she might surprise you."

After saying their goodbyes, the Marauders left the classroom.

Harry smiled to himself. After all those years of never knowing his parents and their Hogwarts year, he was finally learning who they were.

That weekend, Harry made his way to the Three Broomsticks. At his arrival, he was greeted by the sight of a particular redhead and her friends surrounded by the Marauders. The group was all laughing at something Sirius had said and were completely at ease. Unsure, Harry hesitated by the door. Luckily, Remus spotted him at the entrance and quickly waved him over. Harry grinned at Remus' invitation and slowly made his way over to the table.

"Hey," Harry greeted sitting himself down into an empty chair.

"Err, hi Professor Potter…" Miki Jae replied hesitantly.

"Harry's fine," Harry responded, grimacing slightly at the formal title.

"Oh, uhmm, okay… hi Harry." Miki said.

Sensing the awkwardness, James quickly cut in. "Harry, mate, this here is Peter Pettigrew. You know, who we mentioned earlier." He gestured towards Peter who was sitting by Remus.

Bracing himself, Harry quickly reached forward and shook Peter's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said coolly.

"Same here," Peter said, "I've heard your class has been learning loads, especially compared to last year. Wish I was in that class now."

"Well, from what I heard, last years standards weren't too hard to beat," Harry responded, intentionally not mentioning Peter's latter statement.

Lily raised her eyebrows at the almost tense exchange between Harry and Peter. Well, in actuality, it was just tense on Harry's part; Peter seemed oblivious to the colder treatment he seemed to receive from Harry. Not knowing why Harry would have any reason to dislike Peter, she shrugged it off, marking if off as Harry not knowing Peter as well considering he was the only member in the group not in the Defense class.

Conversation gradually began to build up as everyone began getting more comfortable. The Marauders told their stories of the numerous pranks they pulled throughout the years while Lily and her friends happily inputted all the different punishments McGonagall and the rest of the staff had given the four troublemakers in response for such acts.

As the Marauders began telling about a prank they pulled off in their fifth year, a commotion outside got the attention of the small group. People were screaming as a flurry of black cloaks flashed by the windows. Harry's expression immediately tensed up as he recognized the oncoming attack of Death Eaters. Pulling out his wand, he began edging towards the door.

"What's going on?" Miki asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

James and Sirius followed Harry's movements, pulling out their wands and getting into a defensive stance.

Harry paused, remembering the words Dumbledore had spoken to him before he left. 'Was this the attack on James and Lily?' Not about to take any chances, he swiftly turned to face the rest of the Gryffinders. Seeing James and Sirius with the wands out, he quickly made a decision.

"There are Death Eaters running around outside right now," he stated coolly, ignoring the looks of growing panic and fear on their faces. "James, I need you guys to escort the girls back to Hogsmeade as quick as possible. Use the trapdoor and _don't_ do anything to try to attack Voldemort's army."

"No," James started off, fighting back the shaking in his voice. "We can help."

Harry closed his eyes momentarily. "No, these Death Eaters are not here to play around. If they have the chance, they would kill you in an instant. So the best way for you to help would be to get to safety and tell Dumbledore about the attack here."

"But-" Sirius began.

"No!" Harry cut in before Sirius could get any further. "This may sound harsh, but it's for your own good. This battle is not for you guys yet. Maybe after you graduate Hogwarts, you will want to join the war, but until then, my answer is still final and I am ordering you all to return to Hogwarts." With that, Harry gave them one last glance and took off to fight.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," James started, turning to face the rest of his friends.

Sirius broke in. "James! We can't let him go fight alone. Just here we saw almost a dozen of them out there, and who knows how many more are in the shadows! No one can take on so many Death Eaters. I don't even know if Dumbledore can."

James thought quickly to himself. "Harry's right, safety is the number one priority here. Sirius, Remus, Peter, get to the trapdoor and escort them back. As soon as you get there, get to Dumbledore and tell him what's going on."

"And what about you James," Remus said, noticing James' lack of including himself in the plan. "Do you really think you can take on a Death Eater and actually help in the war?"

"I really hope so. But we don't have much of a choice. I have to help fight," James responded determinedly.

"But you do have a choice," Lily inputted. "We could all just do what Harry told us and stay in safety. Let Dumbledore and trained Aurors fight. You alone out there as a student would easily make you a bigger target."

"But he won't be alone," Sirius remarked before James could say anything. "I'm gonna be out there too and we'll show those Death Eaters Marauder way."

"Me too," Remus said, standing by James.

"You guys could be killed. Potter, stop trying to be such a hero. This isn't a game here, you could all be seriously injured, or worse. Pot- James? You're not going to actually let them do this are you?" Lily asked, turning to face James.

James hesitated for a moment. "Sirius, I know you could handle yourself in this, but I need someone to get the rest of us out of here and call for help."

"No James," Sirius said immediately. "I'm not leaving you here to deal with these scums. And besides, Peter's there."

"Yeah, but just in case something goes wrong, we need more than one person to be there."

"Hellooooo," Lily said sarcastically. "Just cause we're not Marauders doesn't mean we're helpless. Get over your male egos. We can help just as well." Her friends nodded in defiance as well.

James grinned apologetically at the girls, but turned back to face Sirius. "Come on mate. We don't have much time."

Sirius hesitated. "Fine, but you better watch your back. Come on girls, let's go."

"Wait!" Lily cried out, stopping the group from going further. "I'm fighting."

"What?!" James shouted. "No way! It's too dangerous."

Lily glared at him. "What, so you and Remus can fight but I can't?"

James nodded.

"Well too bad, I'm going. Sirius, you guys better get going. Make sure as soon as you get there to tell Dumbledore."

Sirius glanced at James for a split second before leading the group away back to the castle.

"Lily, you don't have to prove yourself. Go back with the group." James said quietly to Lily.

"I'm fighting." Lily replied determinedly, grabbing her wand.

"Lily, you could be killed," James pleaded.

"So could you."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Potter, I'm fighting. End of discussion."

"James, she's going to fight, no matter what you say," Remus cut in as James opened his mouth to retort. "Now if we want to help Harry, I suggest we get out there and start helping."

"Alright, let's go," James said. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Outside was a mess of chaos to put it lightly. Scorch marks were everywhere along with crumpled bodies and screams of terror. James scanned the terrain, scouting the probabilities in the war. In horror James saw Harry was out there dueling with five different Death Eaters at once. To James surprise, he seemed to be holding his ground and actually slowly taking out the Death Eaters one by one. Other people in the village had joined the battle as well, but none of them were even closely as skilled as Harry.

He took his eyes off admiring Harry's skill and saw a group of Death Eaters cornering a group of children as they raised their wands about to curse them.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at one of the figures and hitting her mark. In surprise the group of attackers looked up at the three newcomers in the war. Immediately they abandoned the group they were torturing and started throwing hexes and curses at the trio.

During this time, Harry was down to only two Death Eaters remaining. He sent a couple well aimed curses and easily took out the last of the Death Eaters attacking him. When he was attacking the Death Eaters, he thought he had heard new voices joining his side and was hoping James and them were able to contact Dumbledore and bring in the Aurors. Although he was winning his individual battles, there were too many Death Eaters out there, meaning even when he occupied the amount that he did, innocent bystanders were being killed.

As he looked around, he caught sight of almost a mirrored reflection of him fighting. Blinking a couple times, his eyes widened as he realized that that was James out there. Sure enough, he soon spotted a sandy haired teen fighting another Death Eater beside him. He frowned to himself. He should've known James wouldn't just stay on the sidelines. He looked around for Sirius, but couldn't find him. 'When has Sirius ever left James in a battle? There's no way he could have been knocked down already, is there? No, he must have gone back to the castle.' Harry hoped to himself that that was the explanation.

Returning to the war, he saw a flash of red hair also dueling. He hesitated to make sure she was okay. He didn't have to worry though as he watched proudly as Lily stunned the Death Eater and rush to help out a little girl cowering in the corner. However, as Lily engaged herself in another battle, the Death Eater she stunned earlier seemed to be coming back.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the man pick himself up and started heading towards Lily's back with a malicious smirk on his face. Sprinting towards her and the unexpected attack, Harry began to panic. He was too far away to get there in time.

"James!" Harry shouted towards James who had just knocked down his enemy.

At James' questioning glance, Harry pointed to Lily and the attacker, still sprinting to try to stop the attack.

"Ava-" But the Death Eater never finished. He was knocked cold by a Stupefy from James.

Lily had frozen at the near death encounter; leaving her vulnerable to the Death Eater she was fighting.

James watched in horror as the Death Eater disarmed Lily of her wand. He tried to reach Lily, but was engaged in another attack from a different Death Eater. However, with his mind still partly on Lily's situation, his focus was elsewhere and he too soon lost his wand. Slowly the two Death Eaters advanced on the two students, pushing them back to back.

Before they were able to say anything, a fire exploded in front of them, similar to what had happened to the Slytherins in the dark corridor, but stronger and bigger at a much greater degree. Both Death Eaters were immediately knocked out at such an attack.

James and Lily both turned around to see who had sent such a powerful spell that saved their lives where they were greeted by Harry.

"I thought I told you guys to go back," he muttered to them, handing both of them back their wands.

Both of the students remained silent as they took their respective wands from his hands, knowing they disobeyed his direct orders.

"Whatever, it's in the past. At least we're all still alive." Harry began heading towards another group of Death Eaters before turning back to them. "…Thanks…"

Together, the three of them continued attacking the attackers, working together. By this time, Aurors had joined the battle, slowly turning the tides of the war. Harry soon spotted Remus who was still doing damage, but with numerous cuts and burns on his body. Harry immediately knocked out the Death Eater fighting the young werewolf. Remus glanced towards Harry and sent him an appreciative and tired smile.

The village had begun to empty out with only bodies scattered on the ground. As Harry looked around, he was instantly reminded of the same scene before his final battle with Voldemort. He cringed inside as once again guilt rose within him at so many lives he was too late to save.

A cold mocking voice that he's heard too many times broke him out of his reminiscence.

"Well what do we have here…"

Four pairs of eyes turned to face the new voice. Standing behind them was none other than Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: I know I said I'll update sooner. Im really sorry... again, school finals and exams left me with little free time. Luckily summer is here so ill have more time to write. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and ill try having the next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, they really helped me continue on with this story!  
**


	7. Dueling with Voldemort

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 7**

"Well what do we have here…"

"V-Voldemort…" James whispered in shock as he glanced fearfully at the man before him.

"What is this? Is Dumbledore so desperate to be sending children at me? I almost feel insulted," Voldemort said, scrutinizing the group of teens before him.

Slowly he looked at each face, pausing as he crossed over Harry's.

"At least one of you seems to have courage. Ignorant Gryffinders, no doubt," Voldemort continued, not at all fazed by the idea of being outnumbered. "It doesn't matter, children or not, it makes no difference. Does Dumbledore truly think a couple of students, Gryffinders nonetheless, will be able to take down the Dark Lord? That fool and his Hogwarts are no match to the Dark Arts and all will soon see my power."

Lily spoke up, shaking. "No. Even if you kill all of us, Dumbledore will stop you."

Here Voldemort laughed evilly. "Such innocence in such young minds. If you weren't all manipulated by your precious Headmaster, I would actually consider sparing your lives and letting you join the winning side. No doubt, you will all contribute greatly-"

"Are you done yet Tom?" Harry asked calmly, not even standing in a defensive stance.

Voldemort paused, swiveling his head to face Harry. "What did you just say?"

"What? You don't remember your own name any more Tom?" Harry asked in the same bored tone.

James, Remus, and Lily all gaped at Harry as Voldemort stood in almost a shock at such offense. Hatred slowly began edging its way over his shocked expression.

Quickly recovering, Voldemort swiftly whipped out his wand. "Crucio!"

Harry dodged the curse easily, continuing taunting Voldemort as he moved away from the three students.

Enraged at his miss, Voldemort continued sending hexes and curses in Harry's direction. Harry, however, anticipated Voldemort's strategy and used his rival's arrogance to his advantage, not once drawing out his own wand.

Frustrated, Voldemort paused in his attacks as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"What wrong Tom?" Harry mocked, making sure to keep his distance and Voldemort's focus away from the rest. "Is your age catching up with you? How do you expect to take out the whole world when you can't take out one measly individual?"

Voldemort continued his attack on Harry at these words; however, his aim was becoming even more erratic.

"Why do you keep running? Stop being such a coward." Voldemort shouted at Harry as he continued to evade all the curses.

"Stupefy," Harry muttered, sending his first attack. It was narrowly dodged by Voldemort who was not expecting any offensive strikes or even one at such speed.

"So you can fight," Voldemort muttered sarcastically.

"So you can dodge," Harry replied back in the same tone.

Voldemort merely gritted his teeth and continued hurling hexes at Harry. Harry was trying to get the trio's attention to get away in the midst of this charade. With his focus elsewhere, one of Voldemort's curses eventually hit its mark, knocking Harry down momentarily. Taking advantage of this situation, Voldemort advanced upon him. "At last, Crucio!"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of knives piercing his body. Not wanting to give any satisfaction, Harry grunted through the unbearable pain.

Surprised at Harry's willpower, Voldemort questioned in genuine curiosity, "Who are you?"

He lowered his wand, releasing Harry of the Cruciatus Curse as he watched him writher on the ground. Almost immediately after, he responded with the same curse again.

Unable to take it any longer, Harry screamed at the pain, his yell echoing throughout the village.

By this time, James, Lily, and Remus, who had ignored Harry's silent words of retreating, had sprinted to where Harry had led Voldemort.

"Stupefy," James shouted, throwing the spell at Voldemort.

Hearing the curse, Voldemort broke off the Cruciatus to throw up a shield to block the oncoming spell. As the curse bounced off, Voldemort approached the trio. Easily, he sent a curse at Remus, so fast that Remus had no time to react and fell to the ground unconscious. Voldemort continued getting closer to James and Lily, watching in interest as James attempted to stand in between Lily and Voldemort for protection.

"Go ahead, give it your best shot," James said to Voldemort, masking his fear into what he hoped was confidence.

"My best shot? Well, if you insist," Voldemort responded. "Crucio," he said, directing his wand at Lily.

James watched in terror as the curse raced towards Lily. Acting on instinct, he jumped in front of the curse, screaming as he felt stabs more painful then he could ever imagine.

"James!" Lily cried, as she watched the boy who she claimed to have hated for seven years jump in front of her to take the curse.

At Lily's cry and James' scream, Harry weakly pushed himself up where his eyes widened at the sight of Lily screaming as James suffered through the curse. Immediately, he jumped up and raced towards Voldemort, sending hexes and curses at a rapid-fire speed. Voldemort had, at this time, dropped the curse on James to focus back on Harry.

Voldemort had never seen such speed accuracy ever at such hexes, and apparently, such power either as one of the spells eventually hit him after he dodged and blocked the first several curses. He fell to the ground as a curse struck him in the leg. In dismay, he realized the boy had been holding back through their chase. But why?

Seeing the Dark Lord down, Harry sprinted towards James and Lily. In relief, he saw James still breathing, despite him having a weak pulse.

"Are they alright?" Harry asked Lily who had pulled Remus' and James' bodies together next to her.

"I think so," Lily replied, tears running down her face. She had been trying to apply pressure to the cuts on both James and Remus to stop their bleeding. Looking up at Harry, she frowned.

"What about you? You were under the Cruciatus for more than double their time…"

"I'm fine," Harry said, "I've been through worse."

Lily was about to reply when her eyes widened. "Harry… he's gone!"

Harry turned back around, searching the grounds, but nevertheless, Voldemort was gone. In fact, all of Hogsmeade had been emptied except for the numerous corpses and remaining Aurors from the battle.

Healers had by this time arrived at the scene and were trying to help all those injured.

Harry quickly flagged down a Healer to take care of the three students. Worriedly he watched at they checked over James and Remus, knowing he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something was to happen to them. After getting them to be in stable conditions, the Healer sent them off to rest at St. Mungo's. They sent Lily as well as she too suffered many hits from the battle and was shaken up from the whole ordeal.

Seeing them all safe, Harry attempted to leave, but the Healer wouldn't let him.

"I need to check in with someone," Harry insisted.

"Sir, you just fought against the most feared group in the wizard community."

"I realize that," Harry replied, rolling his eyes to himself. "But I need to contact Dumbledore immediately."

"He is currently at St. Mungo's," the Healer replied, still insisting to check up on Harry.

"St. Mungo's?" Harry asked in shock. "Did something happen to him?"

"Oh no, he is there to check up some student from Hogwarts that were accidentally caught in this war. I believe they are the students that were with you," the Healer assured Harry. "But please, sir, let's go to St. Mungo's to get you checked up and to stop that bleeding."

Harry glanced at his leg, which he had forgotten Voldemort had hit. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly, surrendering to the Healer.

At St. Mungo's Harry sat on the bed, waiting to be released. His last encounter with Voldemort was still fresh in his mind as he went over the fight, reprimanding himself for letting his guard down and giving Voldemort the chance of almost killing his parents.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up. Expecting to see a healer, he was surprised to be greeted by Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling. "So I've heard you have been quite the hero at Hogsmeade."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Did Black get to you with my message?"

"He did indeed. And a good thing too, the Ministry seemed to be unaware of the attack," Dumbledore said, with the implication of distaste of the Ministry.

Harry nodded in agreement at the inefficiency of the Ministry, remembering the problems the Ministry had in his time. "Sir, are Remus, James, and Lily alright?"

"Albus, Harry, Albus. And yes, all of them are in stable conditions and on their way to recovery. Even though, I believe, they are all, understandably, a bit shaken up from this encounter."

"And one more thing." Harry hesitated. "How many deaths took place today?"

Dumbledore's face became grave as he glanced away from Harry. "I am sad to say that there were many deaths. The bodies are still being rounded up so the exact number is still uncertain."

"I see."

"Harry, you must not blame yourself for any of their deaths," Dumbledore said to Harry gently, correctly guessing his thoughts. "The only person who can be blamed is Voldemort and his supporters."

Harry didn't respond. The silence was broken when a knocking was heard at the door. This time a Healer entered, informing Harry he was dismissed and free to return to the castle. James, Lily, and Remus were all unable to have visitors at that moment so Harry decided to return back to Hogwarts.

The story of Harry's and Voldemort's battle spread rapidly around campus as it always does at Hogwarts.

After Harry's return to the castle, he was bombarded with questions of his firsthand experience. Luckily, Professor McGonagall came to his rescue as the students scattered at her piercing glare.

"Harry," said McGonagall, quickly walking towards Harry with an anxious expression on her face. "I just heard from Sirius Black what happened at Hogsmeade. Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, weary of questions, but at least relieved of having to answer to all the students repetitive asking.

"And is it true, that you fought You-know-who?"

Harry nodded once again, too tired to even correct his former professor of using Voldemort's actual name.

McGonagall was about to ask another question when she decided against it, seeing how tired Harry had look. Despite being her colleague, she still saw him as almost a student and too young to have been put in such a position. "Ah, well, excuse me. I'm sure you must be tired. You should head up to your room, I can ask the house-elves to send some food to you a little later if you want."

"Sure, thanks," Harry responded, sending a small smile.

As McGonagall waved him off, he trudged his way back to his room. Back in his room, he sat down on his bed where he saw Meral asleep on his pillow. Although he wasn't that exhausted from the fight, he was mentally drained. The battle had been too close to what had happened in the final battle in his time than Harry could handle. The screams and crying as people of people in terror were all too fresh in Harry's mind. When Dumbledore had offered him this miracle chance, Harry had thought the war with Voldemort would have been a lot different, not as intense. But in reality, it seemed to have worsened. At least in his time, Voldemort was a known problem. Here, everyone seemed to overestimate him or underestimate him.

"Harry Potter sir," a small voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned around, his wand ready. Seeing the small female house-elf cowering from his wand with a platter of food, Harry immediately dropped his defensive pose.

"Err, sorry," Harry apologized to the elf. "You just caught me by surprise."

"No sir, Mandy is sorry for scaring Harry Potter sir. Mandy was just bringing up some food for Mister's dinner."

"Oh. You can just set that there on the table. Thanks… Mandy, right?"

The small house-elf nodded and quickly complied, placing the food on the table. "Does sir need anything else?"

"No, that's good. Thanks for bringing it up, but you don't have to be so formal," said Harry, despite as he said that, he realized many house-elves found it absurd to not be respectful.

As expected, Mandy's eyes widened at such a suggestion. "It was Mandy's honor for being of service to Harry Potter sir. Mandy does not often get much company here."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but decided to give up on trying to get rid of the formalities. "You know, at my old school, I used to sneak up to the kitchens every once in a while. I'll visit you if I ever go down there."

Mandy grinned, her eyes perking up. "Do you know a Mister James Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his father and was silent.

"Oh, forgive Mandy please sir. Mandy did not mean to be so nosy, I will go-"

"No, it's ok. I do know James. How do you know him?" said Harry, quickly calming the house-elf.

"Mister James Potter and his friends often come visit Mandy in the kitchens to get food. Now Mandy will have five Misters to come be company," she looked pleased. "Well, Mandy will let Harry Potter get back to his privacy. Just call if Harry Potter sir needs anything." Mandy then disappeared from Harry's room.

Harry remained in his room for the rest of the evening. His Marauder map was opened and activated lying besides him. Harry was attempting to grade some papers from his class, but his gaze kept wondering back to the map where he waited for Dumbledore, James, Remus, and Lily too return to Hogwarts.

After dark has long approached, Harry noticed a set of footsteps entering Hogwarts. Upon a closer inspection, Harry saw that it was Albus Dumbledore. Quickly, he grabbed the map and tried to focus it down to see if James, Lily, and Remus were back. After a couple narrowing down words, Harry saw both Remus and Lily had returned to the castle. James, or Prongs, however, still seemed to be off campus and nowhere to be found on the map.

'Shit.' Harry muttered to himself, beginning to panic. James had been hit the hardest in the battle, being under the Cruciatus Curse for a lengthy amount of time, especially it being his first case of the curse.

Trying to not jump to conclusions, Harry quickly grabbed his cloak and sprinted to the headmaster's office.

Impatiently, he knocked on the door outside. After waiting for what seemed an hour, Dumbledore opened the door. He quickly silenced the question forming at the tip of Harry's lips.

"James is alright."

Harry released the breath he was holding in. "But-"

"The Healers thought it would be best to keep him for overnight due to the amount of stress the curse placed him through. However, the Healers say this is just a precaution," Dumbledore continued, answering Harry's next question. "Remus and Lily are both doing well and were released earlier."

"Oh."

"Both Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin were indignant that they had to go before James' release, but it is reasonable for the Healer's decision considering James' circumstance. But I don't believe their condition is the only thing weighing on your mind, is it," said Dumbledore.

"Well," Harry hesitated.

"What is it?" Dumbledore prompted Harry as he did not continue.

After a pause, Harry finally blurted out, "I can't kill Voldemort."

For predicting all of Harry's questions, this response caught him by surprise. "Harry, it is no shame in not being able to defeat Voldemort. He holds great power that I don't even believe we know him to be capable of, no one expects you to kill him, much less even have the capability of doing so."

Harry almost laughed at the irony of Dumbledore's words. "No, I mean I _can't_ kill him."

Dumbledore merely looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles, waiting for the boy in front of him to continue.

"I know what he's going to do… All the people he will murder, all the lives he will destroy, all the despair that he will bring. I've seen the future. I know what's going to happen. But I can't do anything about it," Harry finished quietly, glaring at the floor. "Seeing the people at this school, so happy and carefree. But in a couple years…" Harry trailed off. "My parents are dead because of him. My friends are dead because of him." 'Ginny is dead because of him.' "At Hogsmeade, I might have been able to kill him. I could have at least tried. But I can't. And by trying to keep this so-called future, James was almost killed."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "It still surprises me how young you are and how much you have been through. No one, especially not at your age, should have to deal with this, and I'm sorry to see you put in this position. What you did today was necessary, and you saved James as well as countless others. If you weren't there, many more would have died. Harry, you can't be expected to be everyone's hero."

Harry did not make eye contact with Dumbledore, holding his gaze on the floor before him.

"There was nothing else you could have done. Although I do not know the future nor what the reign of Voldemort may hold, I do know that you did everything that you could and no one can ask for more from you. If James and Lily knew, they would understand why you did what you did." Harry nodded slightly, not completely believing everything Dumbledore was saying, but at least taking it into consideration. "Now, I suggest you get some rest before tomorrow from today's ordeal. James should be back around tomorrow at noon."

Harry got up from where he was and after saying goodbye to Dumbledore, returned to his room. He knew he couldn't do anything to change the future, but that didn't make his choices any easier.

**A/N: hey everyone! Heres a quicker update for all of you. there wasn't very much of a response on last chapter but I suppose that's my fault for updating so slow. thanks to those who did review, lemonwedges4, pinkfreak411, amrawo, harrypotterluver93, vh71886, and emerald-eyed phoenix. and thanks to all of you still reading this story. Ill try to update soon again. And remember, reviews always help me update faster . **


	8. The Perks of being Headboy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 8**

"Please," James pleaded giving the Hogwarts nurse a puppy dog face. After the Healers had declared him stable, he was released to the care of Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

"Potter!" the nurse said, giving her patient a stern look. "You were just attacked by one of the most powerful wizards out there. What were you thinking anyways? Trying to take on the most wanted man in Britain that all the aurors are having problems with."

James scoffed. "Well, just cause the _Ministry_ is having problems doesn't give Voldemort too much credit." Getting no response from the nurse, James reverted back to his pleading. "Come on Poppy! It's such a sunny day outside, and the Healers already dismissed me."

Pomfrey's stern gaze wavered slightly, which James noticed immediately and quickly made it to his advantage.

"Please Poppy," James said, putting on a slight pout. "I promise to not do too much, just resting. And you could even tell Remus and make sure he keeps me from overdoing it."

Finally Pomfrey relented. "Fine Potter. Drink this potion before you go." She handed James a vial containing a dark red liquid.

James grimaced as he downed the potion in one gulp. Immediately following it with getting out of the bed.

"Now Potter, remember, bed rest and don't do anything too tiring," said the nurse warily.

James flashed her an innocent grin. "Of course Poppy. You know me, what else do you expect?"

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Firing off dungbombs, fighting with the Slytherins, you're not exactly a new customer to the Hospital Wing Mr. Potter."

"All to visit you," James replied cheekily.

The nurse rolled her eyes, used to James' banter. "No doubt Potter. Now run along, and I better not see you for at least a week this time."

James nodded before leaving the wing. As soon as he was out of eyesight and hearing range of the nurse, he reached into his pocket. After rummaging around for a while, he whipped out what looked to be a pocket-size mirror.

"Padfoot," said James, staring intently into the mirror.

"Prongs? Are you out of the Hospital Wing?" Sirius said, appearing on the mirror James was holding.

James smirked at his friend's surprise. "Yeah. Poppy knows how much I stay out of trouble, so she said I could go out."

Sirius gave James a weird look.

"Uhh, she said she was lonely, so I offered to put some Slytherins into the Hospital Wing and she let me go?"

At Sirius' raised eyebrow, James glared at his friend. "Fine, I'm supposed to be on bed rest all day after I begged her to be anywhere but there."

Sirius smirked in triumph at James' confession while laughing at the glare James was giving him. "Let's stick with the pranking Slytherins excuse. You sound too lame in the truth."

James scowled at his friend before grinned in anticipation. "Got any ideas for pranks?"

"Maybe," Sirius responded vaguely. "Get to the common rooms and we'll plan."

James responded in confirmation and slipped the mirror back into his pocket.

Minutes later, James arrived at the Gryffindor portrait. However, new passwords had been updated at all common rooms and James had been left out of the loop as he had been staying in the Hospital Wing since the attack.

"Come on, open." James said, talking aloud to the portrait.

"What's the password?" the portrait asked, giggling at James.

"I told you, I've been in the Hospital Wing since the change. But you know me, I've gone in there every day since my first year!" James said while gesturing towards behind the portrait.

"Fides."

James turned around at the voice behind him where he saw Miki standing behind him with an amused grin on her face. The portrait smiled smugly at James before swinging open, letting both of them through.

James muttered thanks as red flushed his cheeks. Miki nodded after controlling her giggles and went up to the girls' dorms while James searched around the room. Immediately he spotted the rest of the Marauders lounging around on the couch. Quickly scanning the room, James sighed as a certain redhead was nowhere to be found. Sirius and Peter were playing chess against one another while Remus sat.

"Hey Moony," James greeted, plopping himself down next to his friend. "How are you doing?" he asked, referring to the recent injuries Remus suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"I've been worse," said Remus. "Pomfrey let you out this soon?"

James grimaced, knowing all the cuts and bruises Remus gets once a month. Going back to the latter portion of Remus' answer, James flashed him a grin. "Never was one for those hospital beds."

Remus rolled his eyes. After all the pranks James and Sirius had pulled throughout the years, the Hospital Wing was like a second home to them. Well, aside from detention class of course.

"Hah! Checkmate!" Peter declared triumphantly. Sirius pouted as he glared at his chessmen as if it was their fault for losing.

Finally noticing James' arrival, Sirius quickly disregarded his recent loss. "Prongs, mate, wait till you hear what I have planned for our favorite Snivellus." At the rest of the Marauders' attention now on him, Sirius grinned and paused. "Remember that prank we pulled in our fourth year with the singing charm Moony did on the Slytherins whenever they said a certain word?"

The three boys nodded, James and Peter looked excited while Remus was more wary.

"Well, with a bit of tweaking, I thought we could maybe slip something into ol' Snivellus' supplies and charm random objects around the castle to start following and taunting him as soon as he approaches."

"You mean make scent activated charms?" James asked, intrigued.

Sirius nodded. "All we'll have to do for the direct contact is to drop a potion into something that greasy git uses everyday. The rest is just basic charms."

James thought to himself quickly before breaking out into a grin. "That's a great idea Padfoot!"

"But James, are you sure you want to mess with him after all your progress?" Remus asked, looking directly at James with a serious expression.

"Why on earth would I not want to mess with ol' Snivelly?" James inquired, sharing confused glances with Sirius and Peter.

"Cause you and Lily are finally just getting along."

James paused.

"What if we just pranked the entire Slytherin House?" Peter asked after a long silence.

"Cause that would- Hey, that actually might work," Sirius said, a gleam entering his eyes.

James hesitated and glanced at Remus. After pondering this new idea, Remus shrugged.

"I don't see how she can openly and directly be mad if it's targeted at the entire house," said Remus, a grin beginning to form at the side of his mouth.

James shot a smirk at Sirius, anticipation written all over their faces. "But, how are we going to get in there? Snape was one thing, but the entire Slytherin population?"

"Hmmm," Sirius muttered. "We could go find an innocent first year and get the password from them."

"And get a detention when he goes tattle and not even be able to start pulling the prank," Remus said, shaking his head.

"What about if we use my cloak?" James asked, but was shot down after some thinking by Remus.

"No," Remus replied, "We won't all be able to sneak under it and make it into the common rooms without being detected."

"What if we use polyjuice and slip inside with a 'friend'?" Peter asked.

"To deceive a friend and play on their loyalties? Even if it is fake… that's kinda low." James said, shaking his head. (A/N: cough peter cough)

The boys all sat in silence.

"Why doesn't James just find the password from Lily?" Remus asked.

"And why would Lily flower tell Prongsie?" asked Sirius. James looked equally oblivious to the answer but first glared at Sirius for the nickname.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh, I dunno, maybe cause _you're Headboy_."

"I _am_ Headboy," James realized grinning at his badge on his robe.

"A very dense Headboy," Peter muttered under his breath.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Err-" Peter trailed off.

Remus smirked in James' direction as Sirius suddenly found the floor interesting. "Sense. Peter was just saying you have a lot of sense."

"Oh. Hah, thanks Wormtail," James said, satisfied with their cover-up. "Kinda ironic… Lily always calls me dense when I talk to her." Remus, Peter, and Sirius all started cracking up. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Never mind, Headboy. Just go find out from Lily the Slytherin password." Remus said, dodging the question.

James glared at his fellow Marauders before letting it drop. "What am I going to tell her I need it for?"

"You could say you got an anonymous tip about a rebel organization in the Slytherins' room," Sirius suggested.

James looked skeptical, but with no other excuses available, he nodded.

Later that day, James signaled for the other Marauders to gather around him.

"Did you get the password?" Sirius asked eagerly. James nodded, grinning.

"Lily bought it?" asked Remus in surprised.

James shrugged. "She was skeptical, but she gave it to me eventually, along with all the other Houses' passwords. Headboy sure has it perks."

"You mean besides being an excuse to hang out with a certain redhead all the time?" Sirius asked James slyly.

"Well, that's definitely the best part," James responded cheekily.

Peter asked, "So, what's the password, Prongs?"

"It's meracus," James informed the others. "Are we all set for tonight though? Everything's ready to go?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome," James muttered, lowering his voice as he noticed the common room getting more crowded as other students began filling in. "So, tonight it is."

That night, the four boys stealthily made their way down to the dungeons. None were under the invisibility cloak, but James did lead the way with his wand illuminating an old-looking piece of parchment that had a map of Hogwarts on it. Carefully, he checked each corridor and all passageways before the four crossed the halls.

Being as it was in the middle of the night and after curfew, the castle was naturally quiet and empty with no wanderers in their way. Finally, the four found themselves at the portrait guarding the Slytherin common rooms.

James quickly checked the map once again, sighing in relief to find the common room deserted of all the students. "Meracus," James said, watching the portrait swing open for their access.

"Remus and Peter, you guys go charm the castle to react to this potion. We'll go spike the Slytherins. Just make sure to go down the usual pathways of the Slytherins and then some. We have potions with them tomorrow, so heavily charm that corridor," James ordered in a whispered voice.

Remus and Peter both nodded, grabbed their wands in their hands, and headed back out to set up the charms.

As soon as the two left, James and Sirius glanced at each other, both wearing mirrored smirks. The two slipped under James' cloak and entered the dorms of the Slytherins. Silently they emptied potion after potion into shampoo bottles and drinks, making sure to diversely spread the potion around.

Meanwhile, Remus and Peter were charming random inanimate objects everywhere they went. They had decided and learned the charm earlier that day and were just trying to affect as many objects as possible, including statues and suits of armor, before they were to meet back at the Gryffindor common room at the set time.

As the two were halfway through their charms, they attracted the visit of the ghost, Peeves. Luckily, the Marauders and Peeves had made a truce between one another. In the beginning years of the Marauders at Hogwarts, Peeves had attempted to prank everyone, including the four Gryffindors. However, after a _slight_ revenge that left Peeves bounded and hexed for a week, the ghost has asked for a truce as a small safeguard.

Remus still did not completely trust Peeves and his loyalty to the Marauders so he had to think fast at the arrival of him during their prank. Knowing that if Peeves had a part in the prank, he would less likely spill to Filch 'accidentally', Remus and Peter gave him a quick rundown on the pranks and their plans for the Slytherins.

Peeves cackled with laughter and immediately promised to create havoc on the Slytherins the following day and left the two Marauders alone to finish their charms.

About twenty minutes later from the groups' division, James and Sirius had run out of the potion they brewed. They were heading back to the portrait to escape the Slytherin common rooms when a voice interrupted the silence of the night behind them.

"Potter, Black, what the hell are you two doing in our room?"

**A/N: heres chapter 8. hope you guys all liked it.. I know there wasn't much plot but this is sorta building up to the next chapter and whats coming up. And I know harrys not in it but he'll be back, probably chapter after next, along with lily.**

**thanks to timetodancechick, amrawo, pinkfreak411, lupinandharry, screwylouie12, and michelle kent for reviewing. you guys are the best!  
**

**and a sidenote, with Deathly Hallows out, this story just became more AU. Even though im pretty sure jkr was never going to have harry go back in time anyways, still. So ill try to follow canon somewhat, but a lot of it would be au too.**


	9. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 9**

Sirius' lip curled up at the sight before him.

"Well if it isn't ol' Snivelly. What, couldn't sleep cause you're scared of the dark?" Sirius asked mockingly.

Severus ignored Sirius' remark, his eyes never leaving the two Gryffindors. James glanced at the wand pointed at them, holding his own in a defensive pose.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Severus demanded again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius replied back.

Quickly, James thought up an excuse, or actually, remembered Sirius' excuse that he gave Lily. "As heads, we got a tip to check out the Slytherin Common rooms. I decided to check it out as it's our duty."

Severus rolled his eyes, not believing any of the excuse. But with no evidence to accuse the Headboy's claim, he had little choice but than to let it go. "Whatever, what about him then?"

Sirius and James glanced at each other. "Err-" James began, pausing in thought. "He came with me to check up in here because, uh, Lily didn't want anything to do with Slytherins." Severus' eyes darkened at the mentioning of the redhead.

"But as it seems nothing is out of the ordinary, then we're gonna head back," said James, pulling a reluctant Sirius behind him.

As soon as the two were out of the Slytherin Common rooms, Sirius whipped around staring at James. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" James asked, continuing back to their dorms.

"Give Snivellus an excuse. We could of just hexed him like we always do and get out of there," said Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James hesitated. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hex him-"

"Then why didn't you?" Sirius interrupted.

James glared at his best friend. "It's what Remus said before. Lily would have found out and we're just becoming friends."

Sirius shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something before pausing. "You're lucky I'm sick of you mourning about Evans for the last five years. I'll let it slide this time, but next time we see that greasy git, there's no way I'm not going to hex him."

James smirked before responding, "Moony and Wormtail should be done, let's get back."

The following morning was bright and sunny. The four Marauders grinned in anticipation as they set off to the Great Hall. When they got there, they were greeted by the Slytherins' table surrounded by the statues of Hogwarts all clamoring around them.

Sirius nudged James. "Prongs, don't look now, but McGonagall is watching us and she's giving us that one look she saves just for us."

Immediately all four of the Marauders slipped innocent and bewildered looks on their face and sat down at their usual table.

A few moments went by before a stern voice came directed at them. "Boys."

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Sirius asked cheekily.

The professor stared at Sirius evenly. "I suppose none of you would know what is happening to the Slytherins today."

James looked at the Transfiguration professor with wide eyes. "Of course not."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Of course you don't. If I find out who did do this, I would be taking off points, even if it is my own Gryffindors _or_ the Headboy."

The four boys just stared back at their professor, each with innocent looks pasted on their face. McGonagall looked at each one again before stiffly turning back to the staff's table.

"Somehow I get the feeling she knows it's us," Sirius remarked once the professor was out of hearing range.

"Oh really, Padfoot?" James said dryly. "That must be why you're a seventh year."

"Shut up," replied Sirius good-naturedly. He glanced back toward the Slytherins' table. "Where's Snivellus anyways?"

Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin was walking down the hall, glaring at the statues searching for him. As he rounded the corner, he spotted the Headgirl.

"Lily!" he half-whispered, half-shouted.

The redhead turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Her face broke into a smile as she saw Severus.

"Hey Severus." Lily paused, taking in where Severus was hiding. "Umm, what exactly are you doing down there?"

"Take a guess," the Slytherin replied glaring at the statues still circulating the area.

Lily glanced at Severus and then at the silver knights patrolling outside. "Are they looking for you?"

Severus glared at Lily. "As if you don't know what Potter was doing last night."

Lily raised an eyebrow at the switch of topic. "What does James have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, so it's James now is it," Severus sneered. "Well, Potter and his mutt were in our common rooms last night and I would bet my wand they had something to do with this."

"Why are you automatically blaming James and Sirius for this? Maybe some other students are doing this as a prank or someone could try to be framing the Marauders," Lily suggested.

The young Slytherin glared at the suggestion. "Do you know what Potter was up to last night?"

Lily hesitated.

"Oh, let me guess. Was this just some random coincidence that I happen to see Potter and Black in our common rooms the night before a prank comes into action?"

"Well…" Lily stated. "It could be I suppose. But James has matured a lot lately, I'm sure he wouldn't do something as immature as this."

"Please," started Severus exasperated. "Potter is _anything_ but a saint." Severus continued before Lily could defend against his claim. "I bet he told you he received an anonymous tip of something suspicious in the Slytherins' rooms." At seeing Lily's shocked glance, he smirked. "You better watch your precious _James_. He's not what he's making out to be, and you should know that better than anyone." With that, the Slytherin stalked away, quickly dodging the moving statues still patrolling the outside.

Lily paused in thought as she watched the retreating figure. 'Could James really have lied to her just to pull this prank?' Shaking her head, Lily decided Severus was just angry at James for all the juvenile pranks he had pulled in previous years. She sighed to herself and headed to the Great Hall.

Once she got there, she was immediately greeted with a large upheaval by the Slytherin table. Seeing the smirks on the Marauder's faces made Lily literally see red.

"James Potter!" she shouted, stalking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lily," James greeted, grinning at her.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Potter- … I-…. You…" Lily was so angry she didn't know where to start.

"Nice Prongs," Sirius remarked patting James on the back. "You've left her speechless. Definitely improvement."

Lily glared at Sirius before grabbing a very confused James and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Um Lily?" James said, once they were a distance away from the Great Hall. "Is there a reason why you're pulling my arm out of its socket?"

Instead of apologizing, Lily spun around, glaring at him.

She opened her mouth to scream at him before changing her mind. Instead she asked sweetly, "So James, were you able to check out that anonymous tip you got in the Slytherins' common room?"

"Err. Yeah, it turned out to be a false alarm," James responded, unsure of what Lily was up to.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, feigning ignorance. "I heard some pretty weird rumors today about something going on in the dungeons."

"It was nothing, just some… small… organizations. But I took care of it," said James.

"Oh, that's good," Lily continued in the same sweet voice. "Did you hear what happened in the Gryffindor room?"

James shook his head.

"You didn't hear about this poor guy getting hexed out of this century, getting what he deserved?" Lily inquired.

Again, James shook his head.

"That's right," Lily started off calmly. "Because it hasn't happened yet. But unless _someone_ doesn't start telling the truth here…" Lily whipped out her wand, "it's about to take place very soon."

"Erm, what are you talking about?" James asked, glancing cautiously at the wand held before him by a very angry redhead in an offensive pose.

"Potter, I know you lied to me and I know what you did to Severus and the Slytherins."

"Oh."

"Oh? After lying and sneaking around, all you have to say is oh?" Lily demanded, gripping her wand more tightly.

James quickly tried to figure out a story. "Well, actually, I-"

But Lily had cut him off. "You know what? Save it Potter. I really thought you changed, but you're still the same arrogant hotheaded egomaniac from before."

"No, Lily, it's not what you think," James pleaded.

"Whatever, Potter. I can't believe I actually almost fell for your trick. I bet you and the Marauders had a kick at seeing how well you can manipulate Lily Evans. Well, from now on, I'm done being your little toy that you can just mess around with whenever it pleases you."

James grimaced at the insults Lily threw at him. He had never meant for it to go this far. But before he got a chance to say anything, both he and Lily were interrupted from behind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Lily and James both turned to the new source of voice, and to their horror, saw a very pissed off group of Slytherins holding their wands out standing before them.

**A/N: heres chapter 9. once again, sorry for the long update and that this is short. I just wanted to update something after leaving you guys alone for so long. School just started and ive been really busy with classes and sports. Ill try to update again soon, and I promise harry would be back along with a surprise :) . thanks to those who reviewed: LupinandHarry, -feisty.grl-, amrawo, pinkfreak411, teddylonglong, mare12a, moon-bunny-princess, and michelle kent.**

**Thanks for reading and like always, review please**


	10. The Past Catches Up

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR.

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 10**

"If it isn't little Potter and his Mudblood. And look! All alone in the dark halls." Lestrange sneered at the two Gryffindors.

"What do you want?" James asked, reaching for his wand.

"We know what you did Potter." Bellatrix said, glaring at the Headboy.

James glanced at Lily from the side of his eyes. However, she was avoiding eye contact and was staring at the ground.

He glanced back to the Slytherins before him. "Look, it was just a joke. Now as Headboy, I'm going to ask nicely that you guys head back to wherever you were going."

"Oh, but I don't think the joke is over yet." Evan sneered. James gulped as he saw all the Slytherins smirking in their direction.

"I know pranks are your level Potter, but to be hanging out with a Mudblood? That's even low for you. But I suppose we can expect nothing less from a blood traitor." Bellatrix said.

Lily stiffened at the insult as James grew in rage. "Don't call her that!"

"I don't need your help _Potter_!" Lily said furiously at James, turning her attention to James.

"What? Lily, I was just…" James attempted to defend himself.

"Shut it Potter. Just leave me alone." Lily interrupted, glaring at him.

"What is this? Are the two lovebirds having a spat?" Lestrange asked, smirking as Lily's face turned even redder.

The Slytherins were all watching the two Heads argue in amusement.

Bellatrix added, "Well, as lovely as this is," her voice dripping with sarcasm, "it still doesn't satisfy our revenge for what Potter did. I just learned this new spell, I'm sure the Mudblood would love to experience it… firsthand."

James jumped in front of Lily, trying to block any visual sight of her from Bellatrix. "Leave her alone!"

"Potter I can defend myself!" Lily muttered, but still kept her eyes on Bellatrix and the Slytherins before them.

"Yeah Potter, so step aside." Bellatrix taunted. James held his ground, his eyes never leaving Bellatrix, waiting for her to act. "And besides, this… experiment fits just with_ her._ It turns the victim's hair into snakes, so now the Mudblood can idolize herself like Medusa did."

Lily gulped.

James masked his confusion at the reference to the muggle reference. "This is your last warning, leave now."

"Oh, but we're not done yet, Potter. We're going to teach you what happens when you mess with us Slytherins." Lestrange threatened, glaring at James.

James gripped his wand and prepared to shout out an incantation.

"Potter, don't" Lily said, glaring at the other Head. "Don't sink down to their level."

"Lily, how can you just let them insult you like that?" James asked incredulously.

Lily glanced at him, unshed tears welled in her eyes. "Just leave it alone Potter. I can handle myself."

"But Lily…"

"Potter, no! You're just as bad at they are," Lily muttered, glancing towards the Slytherins who were smirking at their argument.

Lily immediately regretted her accusation at the hurt expression James took on.

"I'm sorry for just trying to protect you." James replied through gritted teeth with an edge of sarcasm.

Lily glanced at James exasperatedly. "I don't _need_ your help! I really thought you changed, James. I really did. Just… stay away from me."

James grimaced at the tears falling down the redhead's face. "Wait... Lily!"

But Lily had already turned around and ran off the corridor.

"That must have been so… humiliating." Evan sneered. "A pureblood just got rejected by a Mudblood. Wow, I'm even embarrassed to associate my purity with you. What's next? Are you going to go beg to her?" He continued sarcastically.

James flew into a rage, shouting as many hexes as he could at the surrounding Slytherins. To his relief, a couple hit their marks. Turning around to see if he could catch up with Lily, he didn't see the spiraling red curse flying at him. He didn't see the smirking face of Lestrange with his wand in front. He didn't see the Transfiguration professor coming towards the dueling group with a look of fury on her face. All he saw was his life falling down before him as the redhead turned the corner, oblivious to what had happened. And then his world blurred in to darkness as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"I turned the corner and I saw a group of Slytherins all hexing the young man." McGonagall reiterated to Harry. The two were currently in Harry's classroom.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Is James okay?"

"Well, after I sent the conscious Slytherins with detentions, I took all the fallen ones and James to the Hospital Wing. He was still unconscious since I left. After questioning the remaining Slytherins, I found out they had cornered James about this morning's prank. Apparently Ms. Evans was there as well, but left after some sort of fight between the two."

Harry froze at the mention of Lily. Masking his emotions, he turned towards his former professor. "Thanks, I'll see if I can find Lily later on and I'll check up on James in a bit."

McGonagall nodded, getting up to leave. "It's too bad. I really thought James and Lily were becoming friends. This last month has been the closest I've ever seen Lily let James get to her without hexing him across the room."

Harry smirked at McGonagall's recollection of his parents. "Well, I'll talk to both of them and see if they can work it out."

McGonagall smiled. "I know you're new here, so you won't know of all the drama between those two. Personally, I think they would make a great couple if they can just put behind all their past." The Transfiguration professor bid goodbye to Harry and left the room.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered to himself as the door closed. Harry checked the time and decided to head to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

As Harry entered the Hospital Wing, he immediately saw his "clone twin" in a nearby bed. James was still unconscious.

"Those Slytherins did a number on him." A voice said from behind Harry.

Harry glanced behind him, startled. Madam Pomfrey was standing there with some wraps in her hand as she started towards James.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry with a slightly suspicious look. It wasn't usual for teachers to check on students, but then again, this was a new staff member. "He should be fine. He just needs some bed rest and then he'll be out there making trouble again in no time, probably by tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and got up to leave. He had seen the slight flicker of suspicion in the nurse's eyes and knew he had to cover his concern.

"Well, I better get back to grade some more papers. Minerva told me of the attack, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. Please notify me if his conditions worsen."

The nurse nodded, and finished wrapping up James' injuries.

With one last look back, Harry left the room. Now all he had to do was fine a certain redhead.

He spotted Lily by the lake, leaning against a tree as she stared at the water.

"Hey." Harry greeted as he approached her.

"Hi Prof… Harry." Lily said, putting a fake smile on as she hid her tears.

Harry noticed the awkwardness Lily still felt with him, but it was understandable as he was her professor for all she knew. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

Lily didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stayed quiet for awhile before finally turning and meeting Harry's eyes. "I just… I cannot believe James. I really thought he changed. But now I find out, all he was doing was playing me. "

Harry remained silent before speaking up. "I think he did change. He really likes you Lily."

Lily scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm just another girl to him. He only chased after me for so long because I was a challenge. But in the end, I'm still nothing to him."

Harry smirked to himself. "I thought you didn't like James. Why would you care?"

Lily faltered. "Well… I… Err… I mean…"

Harry laughed. "I'm certain you were not just a challenge to James. He really did change, just for you."

Lily looked back at the lake before the two. "Yeah, well, not anymore. After what I said to him, I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again."

Harry glanced at Lily in amusement. "Lily, James would do anything for you… including landing himself in the hospital…"

"What?" Lily asked, glancing back up at Harry.

"Apparently after you left, the Slytherins ganged up on James. I just checked on him and he was still unconscious."

Lily gasped. "Oh no! This is all my fault."

"Just talk to him when he wakes up. He'll understand, trust me." Harry responded, smiling encouragingly at his mother. "Pomfrey thinks he should be awake by tomorrow." Seeing Lily's uncertain expression, Harry offered. "If you want, I can go with you to find James tomorrow for support."

"Can you?" Lily asked. "Thanks."

Harry nodded. "I have to go. I have first year Hufflepuffs in a bit," he said, making a face. "I'll see you later."

As Harry walked away, he couldn't help but wonder how his parents made it without him there.

* * *

The next morning, James was greeted by sunlight as he opened his eyes. Madam Pomfrey immediately came beside him as she realized her patient was awake.

"Long time no see," James said cheerfully as the nurse looked down at him exasperatedly.

"Potter, Potter, Potter… Have you ever been outside of this wing for longer than a week?" Madam Pomfrey replied sternly, but James could hear an undertone of fondness in her voice.

"What can I say, I just can't stay away from you," James replied cheekily.

The mediwitch rolled her eyes as she finished checking James. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," James lied. He could still feel some lasting effects of the curse, but he had to go find Lily to set things straight and apologize profusely until she forgave him.

"Right," the nurse said, knowing James too well. "Well, just don't do anything to strenuous and I'll let you out in a bit. Here, take this potion."

James made a face after he swallowed the potion, although, he immediately felt the curing effect wash through his body.

"Alright, off you go," the nurse said. "Let's try staying out of here for at least two days, alright Potter?"

"I can't promise that," James said, smirking at the mediwitch. As he got ready to leave, he couldn't help asking hopefully. "By any chance, did anyone come visit me while I was unconscious?"

"You're friends Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew all made stops frequently until I had to kick them out. Along with them was Professor Potter."

"Oh," James said, his hopeful smile falling.

"Ah, yes, there was also a redhead that stopped by, but she left quickly when I came in."

James' eyes immediately lit up. He quickly told the nurse thanks and sprinted out the room.

"Remember Potter! Take it easy today!" the nurse called after him, knowing her instructions were futile on James.

As James got outside, he saw the redhead standing by a tree with her back towards him. He approached her, thoughts running through his head on how he should apologize.

"Lily…" James said, his eyes nervously looking at the ground. He hugged her as she turned around. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you and I would do anything for you. Is there anything I can do to make it up?" James pleaded. His apology was met by silence.

"Err, James?" she said.

James looked up, seeing brown eyes staring back at him.

"James?" Lily asked as she and Harry neared the two.

"Lily?" James asked, confusion evident in his voice. He turned back to the girl before him.

Harry faltered.

"Hi Harry," the brown eyed redhead said from behind James.

Harry stared unbelievingly at the sight before him. "G-Ginny?

**A/N: hehe surprise? Anyways, im sorry **_**again**_** for leaving all of you for so long. But I just finished my first semester of school so I was swamped with hw, tests, college apps, you know, all the stuff that makes high school seniors go crazy. Anyways, with first semester over, senioritus can fully kick in now, so I will have a lot more time for fanfiction. Thanks for all the reviews: PLF94, LupinandHarry, PSTurner, cto10121, animegurl088, .-R.i.k.u-Y.u.na-., dinawen, and mare12a. **

**Thanks for reading and like always, review please. **


End file.
